Gee
by Jepun Bali
Summary: inspirased by Gee MV SNSD. Layaknya terinspirasi dari Gee, fanfict ini juga menceritakan bagaimana Sakura yang notabene sebuah boneka, menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke sang pelayan toko./ Untuk sementara dilabeli discontinued karena writer block yang belum bisa dihilangkan. Mohon permaklumannya ( ")/ RnR diutamakan conkrit.
1. When Love is Begin

_Aha! Listen boy  
>My first love story<br>My angel and my boy  
>My sunshine<br>Oh! Oh! Let's go!_

_._

_._

_._

Kamu! Ya, kamu! Boneka cantik, tapi bukan berasal dari india. Bahkan siapapun tidak ada yang mengetahui kamu berasal dari mana. Lagipula asalmu—sungguh—tak begitu penting bagi mereka, karena kamu hanyalah sebuah boneka.

Kini kamu sedang asyik mencuri pandang. Mencuri pandang pada seseorang. Seseorang yang menurutmu menyerupai pangeran dari negri sebrang. Kamu senang? Ya, kamu begitu senang. Apalagi ketika matamu dan pemuda itu berhasil bertemu pandang.

Pangeran? Kamu sama sekali tak memedulikan—atau? sengaja tak memedulikan—bagaimana pemuda itu berpenampilan. Pemuda itu menggunakan baju pelayan. Perlu ditegaskan? Baiklah ... **pelayan**. Bagaimana mungkin pangeran dari keluarga bangsawan berpenampilan seperti pelayan?

Dan kamu hanya berpikiran bahwa ini semua hanyalah penyamaran.

Ah! Aku bohong. Kamu akui bahwa kamu sedang berbohong.

Sebenarnya pemuda itu memang pelayan di toko ini. Tapi kamu tidak peduli. Walaupun hanya terbalut pakaian pelayan ciri khas toko ini atau bahkan terbalut bikini. Bagimu pemuda itu satu-satunya yang ada di hati. Di hati? Aku sangsi kamu memiliki hati!

_Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun~_ jeritmu berusaha setengah mati. Namun siapa peduli? Bagi mereka yang ada disini, kamu hanyalah benda mati.

Hingga kamu sadari. kamu belumlah memperkenalkan pemuda tersebut pada kami.

.

.

.

Eh? Aku belum bilang yah siapa nama pangeran tersebut? Sepertinya memang belum. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara Aku? Namaku Sakura—setidaknya begitulah Sasuke memanggilku.

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_Ficlet _ini dipersembahkan oleh **anomelish**™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Gee © anomelish

Terinspirasi dari Gee © Girls Generation (SNSD)  
>tapi tenang ini <strong>bukan<strong>_** songfic**_ kok!

_**WARNING**_**:  
>AU <strong>« _Alternate Universe_. Itu berarti _fanfict_ ini tidak _canon_! #plok.  
><em><strong>OoC<strong>_ « _Out of Charakter_. Sungguh! Sebisa mungkin Elsh buat agar se-_IC _mungkin.  
><em><strong>Sasuke centrik<strong>_ « Bisa menyebabkan anda semakin tergila-gila pada si bungsu Uchiha satu ini. Bahkan tampa sadar berucap "_Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Kyaaa!_" sepanjang membaca_ fanfict_ ini. _Maybie_? Elsh Harap!  
><em><strong>Typo(s)<strong>_** dan **_**Miss Word «**_ Tau kan kalau kesalahan penulisan itu memang sulit untuk di hindari hhehe #alibi.  
>mulai dari sini udah<em><strong> Full Sakura POV.<strong>_

_**Special Tribute to Himeka **_**=')**

Telat? Harusnya sih nggak. _Something wrong_ doang.

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura—panggilan itu diberikan langsung oleh Sasuke. Dugaanku mengapa Sasuke memberi nama tersebut, mungkin karena rambut merah muda milikku yang memang seperti bunga Sakura.

Sasuke bukan hanya orang yang memberikan panggilan—yang secara sepihak kuanggap sebagai nama—padaku tapi Sasuke jugalah orang pertama—hingga kini sih, satu-satunya—yang kuketahui di tempat ini.

Biar kuceritakan sedikit pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sasuke-_kun_.

Errr...

... Itu...

... _A-anu_...

... A-aku juga tidak tau pasti.

Kini aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pertanda sama sekali tidak ingat atau justru aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pertemuanku dengan Sasuke. Sedikit mengacak rambut _pink_ sebahuku dan menggaruknya padahal tidak gatal sama sekali. Tentu saja dalam arti tidak sebenarnya.

Satu hal yang kuingat ketika itu adalah mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Mata itu menatap tajam langsung ke dalam _emerald_ milikku. Kurasa inilah yang dinamakan 'cinta pada pandang pertama'. Aku terjerat oleh tatapan Sasuke. Terjerat dengan begitu eratnya.

Hingga kini aku masih bisa merasakan sensasinya—wajar kalau sekarang aku kikuk ketika bertemu pandang dengan _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Aku gugup sekaligus—ehem malu ehem—entah karena apa aku bisa merasa malu pada Sasuke. Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tahu alasannya dan tidak ingin mencari tahu.

Satu hal lagi yang begitu menjanggal adalah: aku ingin selalu menatapnya. Aneh bukan? Sebuah perasaan yang membuat tidak nyaman tapi ingin selalu merasakannya. Aku tidak yakin, tapi menurutku, ini pasti cinta.

Ketika mata kami saling bertemu pandang, aku senang merakan penas yang menjalar dipipiku. Aku yakin ketika itu, walaupun aku hanyalah sebuah boneka, tapi pipiku pasti akan memerah.

Pikiranku menyarankan untuk menghindari tatapan tajam dari _onyx_ yang kelam. Namun tubukku justru selalu mencuri pandang hanya demi tatapan tersebut. Persis seperti yang kulakukan sekarang ini.

Oh! Ada lagi yang kuingat! Aroma yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Aroma itu ... aku juga tidak tau apa namanya. Mungkin itu aroma _pria sejati_. Ooohhh~ aroma itu tak akan tergantikan dengan aroma apapun—bahkan oleh aroma opor ayam ketika sedang menunggu buka puasa.

Oh bodoh! Aku ini bodoh! Apa hubungannya dengan opor ayam coba? Aku tahu itu nggak nyambung. Bisa disensor? Atau kalau sudah terlanjur dibaca, mohon jangan dianggap dan lupakanlah. Sakura ... Sakura ... benar-benar dibodohi oleh virus yang tak terkendali dan belum ditemukan vaksinnya bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Omong-omong soal ayam. Model rambut Sasuke kan juga seperti ayam—_oops_.

Sontak aku menutup mulutku.

Tapi itu sih kata orang-orang yang sirik dengan Sasuke. Kalau aku lebih suka menyebutnya model rambut _emo_. Seperti teman-temanku di ruang sebelah. Banyak remaja yang menyukai mereka. Ituloh model rambut yang bagian belakangnya terangkat melawan grafitasi. _See_! Bukankah itu terlihat keren? Ah, kurasa sangaaaaaattt kuereeen itu kata yang lebih tepat. Jangan permasalahkan segala unsur kelebayan yang terkandung hehehe.

Hanya Sasuke dan Sasuke serta Sasuke saja yang mengisi seluruh kehidupanku lebih-lebih di hatiku. Mungkin karena selama ini virus Uchiha Sasuke sudah berhasil menguasai seluruh tubuhku.

Ya, sepertinya aku hanya melihatmu. Hanya kamu seorang Sasuke-_kun_. Mataku dibutakan oleh sinarmu. _You are my sunshine_.

Oh tidak! Tidak! Tidak! bahkan sekarang aku dapat melihat kalau Sasuke sudah semakin mendekat...

Loh? Kok tau-tau Sasuke-_kun_ udah ada di depanku? Tatapan itu terulang lagi, _onyx_ dan _emerald_ bertemu lagii. Kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutku. Bukan hanya itu aku juga merasakan pipiku—hampir seluruh wajahku sih—memanas. Kurasa wajahku mulai merah sekarang.

Tatapan mata ini. Aroma ini. Wajah Sasuke-_kun_ begitu dekat. Apa semua lelaki memang diciptakan seindah ini?

Aku tidak bisa lebih dekat dari ini. Tubuhku sudah memanas. Sasuke bawa api kemana-mana kali yah sampai bisa membuatku sepanas ini.

Apa yang harus Aku lakukan?

Lama Sasuke-kun menatapku seperti ini...  
>Jantungku serasa mau copot.<p>

**Deg!**

Jantung? Benar! Aku bahkan tidak memiliki jantung untuk berdebar bila di dekat Sasuke.

Aku hanya subuah **Boneka**. Boneka pajangan sebagai wadah _sample_ baju. Boneka sepertiku ditakdirkan diam seperti patung.

Hayalan lagi. Semua yang tadi aku ceritakan—itu semua hanya hayalan. Ya! Pasti hayalan!

_**Benda mati**_ dan _**makhluk hidup**_ bagaikan dua garis lurus yang tidak bisa berpotongan dan berhimpit. Bila bersatu itu hanyalah kemustahilan seperti yang dijelaskan dalam ilmu peluang. Tidak bisa dijelaskan bahkan oleh Hukun Newton sekalipun.

"Hn," gumannya pelan.

Begitulah Sasuke selalu hemat bicara. Dari pengamatanku kata yang paling dia suka—hampir memasuki level cinta sesungguhnya saudara-saudara—adalah kata "Hn". Tapi meskipun telah melakukan pengamatan yang cukup lama Aku masih tidak mengerti apa arti 'Hn' itu sebenarnya, kata tersebut sangat misterius dan sebenarnya sih, mencurigakan. Bagaimana tidak, orang tidak tau maksud terselubung apa yang terdapat dalam kata tersebut.

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Turun, turun lagi, semakin turun dan terus turun. Dia memperhatikanku dengan begitu mendetail.

Tangan putih porselinnya menelusuri kaki jenjangku. Membuat rok yang kukenakan sedikit terangkat dan memperlihatkan kulit putih yang begitu terlihat alami milikku.

Sakuke beralih berada di belakangku dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Tidak hanya itu wajahnya kini berada di pundak kiriku. Aku bisa merasakan dengusan napas hangat milik Sasuke berada di pipiku karena kebetulan kini dia sedang menatapku.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, pandangan Sasuke beralih ke bawah. _Kyaaa!_ Apa dia sedang memperhatikan, ehem, dadaku? Tidak!

Aku yang memahami kodratku sebagai boneka, boneka tidak bisa, ah bukan! Tidak seharusnya bisa bergerak selayaknya manusia—aku hanya diam. Seperti kata orang: kalau sudah tak berdaya lebih baik menikmati saja.

"Sudah kuduga! Gaun _soft_ _pink_ ini memang kebasaran untukmu," lanjutnya berguman sediri.

Kemudian nampak sekarang Sasuke sedang melambaikan tangan pada sahabat merah _maroon_-nya. lagi-lagi...

Kenapa bukan Sasuke sendiri yang menggantikan bajuku? Sungguh! Aku sebenarnya ikhlas kok hehehe.

Sasuke selalu saja menyuruh wanita mata empat itu. Huh! Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka pada Karin—sahabat merah _maroon_ Sasuke sekaligus wanita mata empat yang kuceritakan—dia sedikit ganjen pada Sasuke-_kun_.

Umm ... kalau dipikir-pikir Sasuke memang selalu menyuruh Karin dan/atau pelayan wanita lainnya. Paling sering sih memang Karin.

Pernah suatu hari, Deidara—salah satu pelayan di sini—akan menggantikan bajuku atas perintah pemilik tempat ini. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan melarang Deidara, Sasuke juga mau repot-repot berbicara pada bos agar yang menggantikanku itu haruslah pelayan wanita.

Aneh bukan?

Err ... aku merasa keberadaanku ini sangat diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Bukan sebagai _sebuah boneka_, tapi sebagai _seorang manusia_.

**Deg!**

Ya, **manusia.** Lebih tepatnya manusia yang sejenis kaum hawa. Perempuan.

Sasuke menganggapku sebagai seorang perempuan. Itu benar!

Sontak aku membulatikan mataku. Beruntunglah karena Sasuke kini sedang berbicara dengan Karin—dan membelakangiku—kalau tidak, bukan tidak mungkin dia bisa melihat ekspresi anehku.

Aku juga tidak yakin kalau asumsiku ini benar. Bisa jadi ini hayalah pebenaranku saja? Tapi apa salahnya? Namanya juga usaha.

Tinggal sekarang, apakah aku akan mempunyai keberanian?

Kenapa tidak? Ya, tekadku telah bulat.

Sasuke dan Karin telah selesai berbincang-bincang. Kini Karin mengangkatku dan akan membawaku keruangan ganti baju, seperti biasanya.

Kami melewati Sasuke_-kun_ tapi aku masih bisa melihat Sasuke-_kun_.

**apa keputusanku ini akan menjadi hal yang benar untuk dilakukan?**

**FIN/Keep?**

Satu kata kesan pertamaku pada Himeka: '_Ramah'._ Gadis ramah ini bahkan sempat memanggilku Elsh-_nee_. Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya terjadi di dunia maya, lebih tepatnya di situs jejaring sosial bernama Facebook, lebih tepatnya lagi di sebuah grup FB. Gadis yang menyapaku dengan akrab, tentu saja member yang lain juga berlaku demikian. Namun sapaan itu terus berlanjut ketika Meka ng-ADD FB Elsh (Elsh 'anomelish') dan ternyata Meka orangnya asyik diajak berteman.

Ini ceritaku? Apa ceritamu?

Bali. Rabu 14 September 2011/ 18:46.  
>Re-edit: Bangli. Selasa, 06 Desember 2011 23:17

Re-edit—_again_: Bali. Rabu, 07 Desember 2011/ 22:56  
><em>Thanks to<em> Yuuki Aika UcHiHa ^^d karena sudah mengingatkan mengenai _AU_ dan _Typo_ yang bertebaran ^^. Udah Elsh edit nih ^^. Etapi, mungkin karena faktor mata ^^ yang walaupun masih normal dan nggak min ^^ suka tiba-tiba rabun kalau nyari typo ^^ jadi masih ada _typo_ yang terlewatkan ^^.

_By the way_, jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Cuman _review_ mah tetep wajib **/dor**.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfict_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfict_ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Silahkan _Review_.

Akhir kata

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_


	2. Greenboard Part 1

_The Employed of The Month_  
>Sasuke<br>_Shift it kind__  
><em>_and always has been a photo model__  
><em>_for other people__  
><em>_whith a bright smile_

.

.

.

Sakura, kenapa dari tadi matamu melirik kesana-kemari? Ah ya, lebih tepatnya kau melirik sebuah jam dinding bundar didekat lemari. Kenapa sepertinya kau ingin sekali berlari untuk mengatur waktu sesuai yang kau kehendaki? Waktu di mana berakhirnya jam kerja para pegawai.

Ada apa denganmu hari ini? bukannya ... err ... biasanya ini adalah saat-saat yang paling tidak kau senangi. Apalagi untuk kau kehendaki. Saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana Sasuke harus pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri. Walaupun kau tahu pasti, besok kau dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

Kau berbeda dari biasanya, Sakura. Kau ingin agar waktu cepat berlalu sekali begitu saja. Atau setidaknya, kau ingin agar Sasuke tidak ada. Tadak ada? Ya, kau benar-benar berharap Sasuke tidak ada untuk sekali ini saja. Tapi kenapa?

.

.

.

Umm bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja aku memiliki sebuah janji dengan seorang teman setelah toko ditutup. Jangan salah sangka dulu, Sasuke tetaplah satu-satunya manusia yang kuketahui di tempat ini. Tolong digaris-bawahi kata manusianya! Oh sudah rupanya. Ehem! sebenarnya tidak perlu di-_bold _juga. Huh! Itu membuatku sakit hati saja, kalian tahu kan aku harus menelan mentah-mentah semua kenyataan ini.

Apa? Maaf? Oke, maaf diterima.

Kembali ke teman-temanku, mereka juga sama sepertiku—sebuah boneka. Umm ... biar kuingat-ingat dulu nama mereka. aku tidak ingat semuanya, hanya beberapa seperti: Anko dan Ayame—mereka berdua sama-sama seniorku baik dari segi umur maupun penampilan.

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_Fanfict_ini dipersembahkan oleh anomelish™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Gee © anomelish

Terinspirasi Dari Gee © Girls Generation (SNSD/SHOSHI)  
>tapi tenang ini bukan<em><em>_songfic_ kok!

_STANDARD WARNING_ _SET!_

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya kukira hanya aku yang abnormal disini. Ternyata tidak. Teman-teman bonekaku pun dapat bergerak layaknya manusia. Hanya saja, mereka dapat bergerak jika dan hanya jika mereka terkena cahaya bulan. Setidaknya mereka telah merasakan cahaya bulan tersebut maka dengan cahaya bulan tersebut mereka dapat bergerak.

Kalau kata Anko—yang tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan penjelasannya—mekanisme kerjanya sama seperti yang terjadi pada manusia srigala. Tentu tampa aungan dan keanehan lainnya.

Sebenarnya kalau aku boleh jujur aku sama-sekali tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan mereka. Bagiku mengerti atau tidak pada penjelasan mereka itu bukan poin pentingnya. Poin pentingnya di sini adalah aku dapat berinteraksi dengan sejenisku meskipun hanya sebulan sekali. Itu cukup.

Yah~ walaupun pada kenyataannya aku tetaplah boneka yang abnormal. Anehnya, kok bisa ya, aku sama sekali tidak terikat dengan cahaya bulan tersebut. Aku dapat bergerak kapanpun aku inginkan. Justru aku sedikit alergi dengan cahaya bulan. Aneh aja.

Sasuke menggendongku dan meletakanku bersama boneka yang lain. Aku melihat dengan ekor mataku dan, wah, pas banget! Ternyata aku diletakan di antara Anko-_senpai_ dan Ayame-_senpai_. Sasuke sempat membetulkan posisi topi yang dikenakan Anko-_senpai_. Dia melihat jam tangannya, entah ini suatu kebetulan atau apa? Bertepatan sekali dengan jam dinding diruangan pun akhirnya berdering. Pertanda waktunya pulang bagi para pegawai sudah tiba.

Maafkan aku Sasuke, bukannya aku tak ingin berlama-lama denganmu dan bukan pula aku sudah tak suka lagi padamu, hanya saja aku ingin berusaha berpenampilan cantik untukmu.

Tunggu sebentar! Ini Sasuke kok malah _leha-leha_ gitu sih. Ayolah Sasu, gaunku sudah rapi kok! Dan yah, rambutku juga sudah rapi. Kau tidak perlu terus berkutat disini hanya demi penampilanku, sekarang biarkan aku berusaha sendiri—mungkin tak benar-benar sendiri juga. Liatlah Sasu, teman-temanmu sudah pulang semua . Hanya tinggal kamu yang tersisa di sini lebih-lebih hanya karena kamu terlalu mengurusiku. Tolonglah ... ini terlalu berlebihan.

Sasuke membiarkan lampu diruangan ini meredup dan mengunci pintu—karena kebetulan Sasuke pegawai yang paling terakhir pulang (selalu begitu sih). Dari balik kaca aku bisa melihat kepergian Sasuke. Setelah melewati _pengkolan_, punggung Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi. itu berarti Sasuke benar-benar pergi.

Aku dan teman-temanku sekarang bisa bergerak dengan lebih leluasa. Aku sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot dan tulang rusukku yang sedikit kaku kemudian turun dari tempatku. Seperti biasa Ayame-_senpai_ mengendap-endap memastikan tidak ada satu pun makhluk sejenis manusia di ruangan ini. setelah memberikan tanda bahwa semuanya aman, salah satu teman kami menyalakan lampu. Biggo! Ruangan kembali menjadi terang.

Sekarang saatnya—

—saatnya perburuan.

"Wah kira-kira aku cocoknya menggunakan yang mana yah?" kata salah satu teman bonekaku dengan menimbang dua buah kaca mata. Ditangan kanannya sudah ada sebuah kaca mata berwarna _pink_ sementara disebelah kirinya ada sebuah kaca mata yang berwarna coklat.

"Yang coklat itu sepertinya cocok untukku," kata teman disebelahnya sambil mengambil kaca mata coklat itu dan memakainya. "Tuh kan!" lanjutnya setelah dia melihat pantulan wajahnya yang menggunakan kaca mata dicermin.

"Kalau begitu, berarti yang ini cocok untukku."

Ooo~ _Soudeska_. ternyata begitu tingkah laku mereka, maklum ini kali pertama aku bergabung dengan mereka. Aku ingat satu bulan yang lalu, bertepatan bulan purnama juga, aku menggagalkan acara perburuan Anko-_senpai_ dan Ayame-_senpai_—kedua seniorku itu terpaksa menemaniku semalaman. Kalau dipikir-pikir itu pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan mereka berdua.

Aku memperhatikan setiap sudut tempat ini. Aku baru benar-benar sadar kalau ternyata tempat ini begitu besar. Apa karena selama ini aku terus berkutat di tempat yang sama sehingga baru menyadari betapa besar tempat ini. Wah! Sampai lantai sepuluh, rupanya. Tugas Sasuke pasti berat. Siapa juga yang bilang menjadi pelayan itu mudah?

Eh! Ada yang menarik tanganku menuju ...

... err aku tidak tahu pasti tempat apa ini.

"Eh? Kupikir kau Anko-_senpai_, _gomen ne_," jelas gadis cepol dua ini setelah melihatku dan menyadari kalau dia salah orang.

"Ini ... tempat apa?" tanyaku, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak mau terlihat begitu bodoh di depan mereka sampai tempat seperti ini saja aku tidak tahu. Tapi pepatah mengatakan, malu bertanya sesat di jalan. Aku tidak mau tersesat di tempat yang sebesar ini. Eh tunggu sebentar, apa hubungannya coba?

"Ini tempat manusia mengganti baju, Sakura," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja. Semua orang di toserba juga sudah tahu siapa namamu."

"Jadi nama tempat ini Toserba," gumanku begitu pelan. Aku tidak ingin gadis di depanku ini semakin berprasangka bahwa aku tidak tau apa-apa. Meskipun pada kenyataannya aku memang tidak tau apa-apa.

Gadis di hadapanku ini tersenyum ramah kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jadi, diam itu emas.

"Berikan tanganmu! Kita salaman," gadis ini menarik tangan kananku, "namaku Tenten," katanya kemudian.

Dia membawaku keluar dari ruangan sempit ini. Huuufh! Pengap sekali di dalam, aku tak bisa mengerti ada juga orang yang mau berlama-lama diruangan itu hanya untuk bercermin dan memperhatikan baju bagus yang mereka coba padalah belum tentu mereka beli. Bahkan ada yang narsis untuk sekedar foto-foto dulu.

Eh tadi dia bilang semua orang—Umm ... mungkin maksudnya semua boneka kali yah—tahu namaku? Benarkah? Apa aku seterkenal itu? Ah jangan bahas itu lagi! Setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan satu informasi berharga lagi, yaitu tempat ini ternyata disebut Toserba.

"Kau bilang tempat itu adalah tempat ganti baju kan?" dan dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Itu berarti kau ingin mengganti bajumu? Apa tidak berbahaya kalau sampai pelayan toko ini menyadarinya? Kupikir, bahwa boneka bisa bergerak itu adalah rahasia yang harus ditutup-tutupi," ucapku panjang lebar.

Dia mengangguk kembali. Kemudian dia terlihat sedang berpikir. Jari telunjuknya dia ketuk-ketuk pelan pada dagunya. "Memang rahasia, Sakura. Tapi coba kamu pikirin deh. Kita hanya segelintir benda mati yang ada di tempat sebesar ini. Apa kamu pikir mereka akan sadar dengan sedikit perubahan yang kita alami? Apalagi ini terjadi hanya sebulan sekali. Lagipula keberadaan kita saja belum tentu mereka pedulikan," balasnya dengan argumen yang begitu memukau.

Memang benar kata Tenten, kita hanya sebuah boneka tempat _sample_ baju. Dalam sehari saja baju kita bisa di ganti berulang kali. Benar juga dia bilang tidak ada yang memedulikan kita. Bahkan kita tidak lebih beruntung dari boneka mainan anak-anak. Yah kalian tahu kan, anak-anak yang begitu polos itu masih memiliki kasih sayang yang tulus untuk dibagi pada boneka beruntung tersebut. Sedangkan nasib kita?

"Kita? Setidaknya kau berbeda Sakura!" seru Anko-_senpai_ yang datang bersama Ayame-_senpai_.

"Yah! Tidak hanya kemampuanmu yang lebih spesial dari kami, kau juga mendapatkan perlakuan spesial dari _kau-tahu-pasti-siapa-orangnya_," kata Ayame-_senpai_ dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

"Ah? Apa maksud Ayame-_senpai_?" tanyaku berpura-pura tak tahu. Padahal mah ...

Iya padahal mah ini muka udah semerah tomat sekarang karena malu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan..." Kemudian Ayame-_senpai_ menunjuk sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding. Bukan foto sih, lebih mirip poster. Diatasnya ada tulisan _The Employee of The Month_ dan dibawahnya ada tulisan _Shift it kind and always has been a fhoto model for other people whith a bright smile._ Tulisan dengan bahasa yang sama-sekali aku tak mengerti. Tapi siapa yang peduli dengan bahasa dalam tulisan tersebut, aku lebih tertarik pada wajah Sasuke dengan senyuman yang begitu bersinar, aku merasa mau meleleh gimanaaa gitu...

"Iiihhh ... Sakura pake malu-malu gitu lagi," kata salah seorang penhuni ruangan ini.

Aiiihhh ... sejak kapan mereka berkumpul disini? Kok tiba-tiba udah kayak _fans_ aja ngerumunin aku. Emang aku manis tapi nggak perlu dikerubutin gini, kayak semut aja sih kalian.

"Hmm ... Memang tidak salah kamu memilih orang ini, Sakura," ujarnya sembari memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dalam poster itu lekat-lekat—tentu saja setelah sebelumnya mengingkirkan beberapa pengganggu yang menghalangi pengelihatannya. Kemudian lanjutnya berujar, "pemuda ini walaupun terlihat cuek dari luar tetapi sesungguhnya dia peduli. Walaupun terlihat kuat dari luar tetapi sesungguhnya dia rapuh. Walaupun terlihat begitu sempurna tetapi sesungguhnya dia masih memiliki kekurangan."

Sesepuh sudah angkat bicara. Tsunade-_sama_ memang terkenal bijaksana dan awet muda—yah! Diluar kenyataan bahwa boneka memang tidak bisa bertambah tua—Eh tapi bukan berarti kami tidak bisa terlihat tua karena lapuk dimakan usia bukan? Tsunade-_sama_ ini terkenal sebagai boneka yang paling diperhatikan dan dijaga kecantikannya. Dan soal kebijaksanaannya tentu saja didapat dari pengalaman beliau yang melampaui kita semua.

"Hmm ...," Tsunade-_sama_ seperti ingin melanjutkan perkataannya secara lebih selidik lagi, karena sekarang beliau sampai-sampai menggunakan kaca pembesar demi mendapat hasil penyelidikan yang tepat dan akurat. "Walaupun dari luar terlihat seperti _boyband_ korea tetapi siapa tahu justru didalamnya dia menderita korengan, AHAHAHA!" lanjutnya ditutup dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak yang kemudian diikuti oleh tawa seluruh penghuni di ruangan ini. Kurasa gema tawa ini berkekuatan 7,6 skala rihkter. Ah, aku lupa itu satuan ukur untuk gempa.

Aku yang tak terima akhirnya menonjok pundak sesepuhku ini akrab. "Ah! Tsunade-_sama_, itu kan tidak mungkin...," kataku kemudian menggembungkan pipiku berpura-pura marah.

Eh nggak ding! Aku marah beneran. Yang jelas ada perasaan yang tak enak ketika mendengar Tsunade-_sama_ bilang bahwa Sasuke korengan. Oke, tak perlu ungkit-ungkit masalah korengan lagi!

"Ahahah ... Kak Sakura benar-benar menyukai Tuan Sasuke yah. Berarti Sakura _love_ Sasuke,"

Seorang anak bermata _lavender_ benar-benar membuat tulisan—Sakura dibawahnya menggambarkan sebuah hati dan dibawahnya lagi ada nama Sasuke—pada papan tulis hijau dekat poster Sasuke dengan menggunakan kapur tentunya.

Ah? Apa? Tulisan pada papan besar itu? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke melihatnya besok?

"Kau salah Hanabi! Dimana-mana itu, cowok yang harus duluan," seorang anak lagi merebut kapur yang dipegang anak bermata _lavender_ yang diketahui bernama Hanabi tersebut. Kemudian ikut menulisi papan tulis hijau besar itu. Segera anak itu menulis sambil berkata, "Sasuke _love_ Sakura. Nah ini baru benar!"

Yah hasil dari tulisan itu sudah tak perlu dijelaskan lagi bukan? Kurasa _reader_ sudah dapat menebaknya sendiri. Baiklah aku mengerti, karena ini _first_ _POV_ jadi sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menjelaskan.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dibuat Hanabi, hanya saja letak namaku dan nama Sasuke ditukar. Jadi ada tulisan Sakura dibawahnya ada gambar sebuah hati dan dibawahnya lagi ada nama Sasuke.

"Wah kalau disingkat jadi SasuSaku dong," dukung Hanabi kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tambahkan lebih banyak gambar hati?" kata seseorang yang sebelumnya hanya berperan sebagai penonton.

"Iya benar."

Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada papan tulis hijau itu. Karena ketika aku mendekat dan ingin menghentikan semua aksi mereka. Tiba-tiba aku ditarik menjauh dari papan hijau tersebut. Yah, aku ditarik oleh—entah siapa itu—untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Lho! Anko-_senpai_? Ayame-_senpai_? Apa yang ingin _senpai_ berdua lakukan padaku?" tanyaku polos setelah aku tahu siapa _oknum_ yang menarikku.

"Sudahlah Sakura, percayakan saja papan tulis hijau besar tersebut pada mereka. Iya kan Anko?"

"Kau benar! Dan sepertinya bulan ini pun perburuan kita akan gagal lagi Ayame,"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Kemudian mereka berdua melirikku secara bersamaan. Sedanggkan aku yang dilirik, entah kenapa, justru merinding disko.

V96 # 60V

Anko dan Ayame _senpai_ menariku ternyata untuk mendandaniku. Mereka mendandaniku selama semalaman. Beginilah hasilnya.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku pada sebuah cermin besar dihadapanku. Tampak jauh berbeda dari diriku yang sebelumnya. Aku begitu ... entahlah ... cantik. Bahkan diriku sendiripun terpesona dengan penampilanku sekarang.

Iya aku tahu selama ini aku selalu didandani secantik mungkin oleh Sasuke. Oleh SASUKE. Sengaja diulang untuk lebih meyakinkan. Biar bagaimanapun Sasuke tetaplah seorang lelaki. Dan sekarang aku tahu pasti perbedaan seorang wanita dan laki-laki dalam mendandani itu jauuuuuuuuuhhh berbada. Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri perbedaannya mengingat betapa panjang kata jauh yang kuucapkan barusan.

Kalau kalian masih ingat, sebelumnya aku menyatakan tak mengerti kenapa bisa ada orang yang mau berlama-lama diruangan ganti baju hanya untuk bercermin. Nyatanya sekarang aku juga mengalami hal yang sama, aku ingin terus memandangi pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin. Aku juga ingat betapa banyak keringat yang dicucurkan _senpai-senpaiku_—dan tentu saja aku—karena kami bertiga harus berada diruangan yang pengap bersama. Bahkan satu AC yang ada di tempat ini belum cukup menutupi kegerahan kami. Untung saja masa-masa tersebut sudah lewat.

"Sakura, kau boleh keluar sekarang," seruan Anko-_senpai_ menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Baik."

Aku berdiri dan mulai membuka pintu dengan begitu _slowmotion_ biar kayak di _tipi-tipi_ gituuu. Biar tambah terasa juga tegangnya hehehe.

Perlahan tapi pasti pintu hampir terbuka sepenuhnya. Dari pandanganku aku melihat seluruh boneka telah berkumpul dan memandangku dengan pandangan begitu terpesona. Aku mulai berpikir apakah hal yang sama akan terjadi pada Sasuke? Sasuke kan beda. Ah ya Sasuke! Tulisan itu! Papan tulis hijau besar itu! Entah sudah berapa banyak tulisan yang berisikan aku dan Sasuke di sana.

Tampa pikir panjang—apalagi memikirkan bagaimana aku harus bertingkah anggun ketika mengenakan gaun seperti ini—aku segera berlari menuju tangga kelantai paling bawah.

"Hoi! Kau mau kemana Sakura?"

Aku kenal betul suara itu, itu suara Ayame-_senpai_. Sekarang aku juga bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah seluruh boneka yang memerhatikanku. Alih-alih terpesona, mungkin mereka sedang _cengo_ atau _sweetdrop_, pokoknya antara keduanya. Ah ekspresi manapun yang mereka pasang, minumnya tetap teh botol—eh maksudku, ekspresi manapun yang mereka pasang tetap tidak dapat menghapus seluruh tulisan dalam papan tulis hijau besar itu. Otomatis tidak bisa membantu situasiku saat ini.

"Aku sedang menyelamatkan wajahku agar tetap berani untuk menatap Sasuke. Karena setelah Sasuke membaca tulisan tersebut, aku tidak yakin masih mampu menatap Sasuke, karena pasti akan sangat malu," kataku panjang lebar tetap konstan dengan lariku menuruni tangga. Sial, inikan lantai tertinggi—_to the poin_ aja, ini lantai sepuluh dan karena panik aku tidak kepikiran untuk menggunakan _lift_. Sialnya lagi sekarang aku mendengar jelas semua langkah kaki mereka yang sedang mengejarku dari belakang. Kalian tau apa hikmahnya di sini? Setidaknya bukan aku saja yang bodoh disini.

"Biarkan saja si rambut pantat ayam itu membacanya Sakura," tak perlu menengok kebelakang dan membuat langkahku terhenti untuk memastikan itu suara milik siapa. Aku tau pasti itu adalah suara Anko-_senpai_. Siapa lagi yang memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan si rambut pantat ayam kalau bukan Anko-_senpai_?

"Rambut Sasuke itu bukan pantat ayam, tapi emo!" kataku memotong dengan cepat dan mencoba memperjelas masalah yang begitu _abstrak_ ini.

"Apalah itu! Yang jelas si rambut pantat angsa itu harus mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya," lanjut Anko-_senpai_. Oke seketika perempatan muncul di keningku tepat ketika Anko-_senpai_ mengganti rambut pantat ayam Sasuke dengan sebutan pantat angsa. Walaupun sesama unggas, tapi pantat ayam dan pantat angsa tetaplah tidak sama bentuknya!

"Aku mengerti. Tapi tidak sekarang _senpai_. Tidak di waktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini,"—tidak ketika aku masih berwujud boneka yang bahkan Sasuke tak tahu bahwa aku adalah boneka yang dapat bergerak layaknya manusia.

V96 # 60V

Sementara itu di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Masih ada dua boneka yang berada di atas sama sekali tidak ikut-ikutan mengejar Sakura.

"Hanabi, kenapa kau tidak ikut mengejar Sakura?" tanya gadis bercepol dua berambut coklat ini.

"Eh? Aku tak mengerti, ketika baru datang dari toilet, semua sudah berlarian ditangga. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Hanabi yang masih membetulkan resleting roknya. Sepertinya Hanabi baru saja mengganti baju dan roknya karena terkena noda kapur.

"Mereka semua sedang berusaha menghentikan Sakura menghapus tulisan di papan tulis hijau besar," jawab Tenten yang kini duduk di kursi terdekat sambil memijat kakinya.

"Lalu kenapa Kak Tenten masih berada di sini?"

"Oh, itu karena belakangan ini mereka (yang di maksud di sini para pelayan) lalai memeriksaku. Alat gerak bagian bawah, terutama kaki kiriku sedikit bermasalah jika dibawa berlari,"

"Ooohh—Tunggu dulu! tadi kakak bilang tulisan di papan mana?" tiba-tiba mata Hanabi membulat karena kaget.

"Di papan tulis hijau besar itu loh ... yang tadi kamu dan teman-temanmu tulisi mengenai SasuSaku dengan menggunakan kapur."

"Apa? Jadi benar papan yang itu. Kita harus menghentikan Kak Sakura!" ucap Hanabi sambil menarik Tenten dari kursinya.

"Tapi kakiku sedang tidak bersahabat sekarang, Hanabi." Tenten bangkit sambil menahan gaya tolak dari tarikan Hanabi.

"Untuk apa berlari kalau sudah ada _lift_," suara berat dari dalam pintu _lift_ yang mulai terbuka itu tiba-tiba _ngempil_ diobrolan kedua gadis boneka ini. Dari balik pintu muncullah sesosok pria (entah manusia atau boneka?) berambut merah dengan wajah yang tak begitu terlihat jelas karena penerangan di dalam _lift_ memang tidak begitu baik—remang-remang.

Kedua gadis boneka itu hanya mengikuti saja dan masuk kedalam _lift_ bersama pria tak dikenal tersebut.

"_Psssttt_ ... Kak Tenten, kau kenal om-om itu?" tanya Hanabi yang sebelumnya menarik pergelangan Tenten sehingga Tenten sedikit menunduk untuk mendengar bisikan Hanabi.

Tenten hanya menggeleng pertanda tidak tahu, kemudian balas berbisik entah pada siapa, "Aku tidak pernah melihat rambut merah seperti itu sebelumnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Cukup lama mereka bertiga di dalam _lift_, terdiam tampa kata sampai sang pria misterius itu membuka pembicaraan atau sekedar memberitahu bahwa, "Kita sudah sampai."

Tenten dan Hanabi hanya mengangkuk mengiakan.

Perlahan pintu _lift_ terbuka dan perlahan pula di ujung pandang ketiganya nampak sesosok pantat ayam yang begitu mereka kenali. Sosok itu tengah fokus membaca setiap tulisan yang tertera di sebuah papan berwarna hijau.

"Wow! Kalau dilihat dari belakang begini, rambut tuan Sasuke makin mirip pantat ayam, ya, kak?" komentar polos Hanabi itu segera mendapat respon cubitan kecil di lengan atasnya oleh Tenten. Pantaslah Tenten merespon seperti itu, sesungguhnya itu adalah komentar yang sangat-amat-teramat tidak pas di situasi seperti ini.

"Kenapa tuan Sasuke sudah datang? Bukankah ini belum waktunya para pegawai masuk kerja? bahkan ini belum subuh," guman Tenten begitu pelan.

"Kalau tuan Sasuke sudah membaca tulisan itu, berarti tugas kita sudah berakhir dong kak?" tanya Hanabi yang masih mengelus bekas cubitan Tenten.

"Bukan hanya tugas kita yang berakhir tapi riwayat kita juga sudah berakhir." Respon Tenten sambil melihat Sakura dan gerombolan teman-teman yang ada di belakannya, mereka sebentar lagi sampai di tempat Sasuke berada.

_To be Continued_

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya ...  
>Sejujurnya, rencananya ini <em>fict<em> hanya akan _oneshot_ saja, walaupun dari awal sudah ada bayangan jadi _multichap_, tapi nggak PD. Eh! ujung-ujungnya jadi juga dibikin _multichap_. _Chapter_ ini masih terinspirasi dari Gee MV © SNSD, mulai _chap_ depan barulah murni dari kepala Elsh. Mohon maaf juga bila _Chap_ ini kurang memuaskan, Elsh sendiri kurang PD _publish_-nya. berhubung hari ini hari yang _special_ (meskipun udah lewat dikit) yaitu hari Ibu, Elsh kekeh pengen _publish_ hari ini.

_Happy Mother Day's_

Kebetulan banyak yang nanya, apakah Elsh suka SNSD? Jawabannya, Elsh Sangaaattt suka. Lebih tepatnya Elsh K-Popers. Fandom SONE, ELF, SHAWOL, dan baru-baru ini B2UTY (sebenarnya masih banyak lagi tuh!). Ada yang sama kayak Elsh? Ayo kita tos? Hehehe mau nyari temen _fansgirlingan._

Balas _review_ gak _login_ dulu, yang _login_ bisa cek PM dan tunggu balasan dari Elsh yah~.

darkflash: iya ini SNSD bro(?) ^^ maksud Elsh ^^ ini _fict_ ^^ terinspirasi dari SNSD ^^. Udah Elsh putuskan untuk _keep_ kok ^^ meskipun dengan nekad ^^'a  
>Iya salam kenal juga ^^ Elsh panggil apa ^^ nih kamu ^^?<br>Makasih udah RnR ^^ RnR lagi yah~ ^^

cacucaku so suwit: Ah! Elsh ketawa baca reviewmu ^^ bukan karena isinya ^^ tapi emang karena bahasanya ^^ jadi curiga ^^ jangan-jangan kamu masih anak Batita ^^'a #plok Eh? Kok tahu sih ^^ Elsh kira ^^ kgak bakalan ada yang sadar loh~ ^^ kan Cuma nyempil ^^ hehehe Udah Elsh putuskan untuk _keep_ kok ^^ meskipun dengan nekad ^^'a  
>Makasih udah RnR ^^ RnR lagi yah~ ^^<p>

Yuumichi EverLastingFriend: Annyeong ^^ wah ketemu temen SONE juga ^^ senangnya ^^ apalagi sama-sama penyuka SasuSaku ^^ _double_ deh ^^. Menjanggal ^^? Waktu bagian mana ^^? Kalau bisa ^^ nanti Elsh bakal perbaiki ^^  
>hehehe Udah Elsh putuskan untuk <em>keep<em> kok ^^ meskipun dengan nekad ^^'a  
>Makasih udarh RnR ^^ RnR lagi yah~ ^^<p>

Apalah Arti Sebuah Nama: HaiHollaHai ^^ nggak ada kata telat ^^ untuk r_eview di fict_ Elsh kok ^^ hehehe ^^ nyantai aja ^^ kayak dipantai ^^.  
>hehehe Udah Elsh putuskan untuk keep kok ^^ meskipun dengan nekad ^^'a<br>Makasih udah RnR ^^ RnR lagi yah~ ^^

_By the way_, jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Cuman _review_ mah tetep wajib **/dor**.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfict_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfict_ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Silahkan _Review_.

Akhir kata

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

Bangli, Sabtu, 24 Desember 2011/ 2:06


	3. Greenboard Part 2

Cukup lama mereka bertiga di dalam _lift_, terdiam tampa kata sampai sang pria misterius itu membuka pembicaraan atau sekedar memberitahu bahwa, "Kita sudah sampai."

Tenten dan Hanabi hanya mengangkuk mengiakan.

Perlahan pintu _lift_ terbuka dan perlahan pula di ujung pandang ketiganya nampak sesosok pantat ayam yang begitu mereka kenali. Sosok itu tengah fokus membaca setiap tulisan yang tertera di sebuah papan berwarna hijau.

"Wow! Kalau dilihat dari belakang begini, rambut tuan Sasuke makin mirip pantat ayam, ya, kak?" komentar polos Hanabi itu segera mendapat respon cubitan kecil di lengan atasnya oleh Tenten. Pantaslah Tenten merespon seperti itu, sesungguhnya itu adalah komentar yang sangat-amat-teramat tidak pas di situasi seperti ini.

"Kenapa tuan Sasuke sudah datang? Bukankah ini belum waktunya para pegawai masuk kerja? bahkan ini belum subuh," guman Tenten begitu pelan.

"Kalau tuan Sasuke sudah membaca tulisan itu, berarti tugas kita sudah berakhir dong kak?" tanya Hanabi yang masih mengelus bekas cubitan Tenten.

"Bukan hanya tugas kita yang berakhir tapi riwayat kita juga sudah berakhir." Respon Tenten sambil melihat Sakura dan gerombolan teman-teman yang ada di belakannya, mereka sebentar lagi sampai di tempat Sasuke berada.

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_Fanfict_ini dipersembahkan oleh anomelish™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Gee © anomelish

Terinspirasi Dari Gee © Girls Generation (SNSD/SHOSHI)  
>tapi tenang ini bukan<em><em>_songfic_ kok!

_STANDARD WARNING_ _SET!  
>POV<em> yang sering berganti  
><strong>Bahasa Baku dan Tidak Baku(?).<strong>

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Aku masih berusaha menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan tetap menjaga kecepatan lariku. Aku juga tatap berhati-hati agar tidak tergelincir. Sungguh! Lari dengan menggunakan hak setinggi ini benar-benar tidak mudah.

Ditambah makhluk-makhluk yang dari tadi mengejarku juga sama-sekali belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akian menyerah. Mereka sih enak lari tampa menggunakan alas kaki apapun. Nah aku?

"Sakura! Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti!" Anko-_senpai_ masih mencoba memintaku untuk berhenti. Padahal dia tau pasti bahwa aku tidak akan berhenti.

Aku bergeming, aku harus tetap fokus menjaga konstan lariku agar mereka tidak bisa mengejarku. Memang sih sesekali aku juga melirik ke bawah hanya untuk mendapati bahwa papan tulis hijau incaranku belum terlihat juga.

Ini sudah lantai berapa sih? Kenapa terasa jauh sekali. Capek kan lari-lari terus gini...

"Wahai gadis berambut _pink_ ... kuperintahkan bagimu untuk berhenti!"

Raja dari mana nyasar kesini? Tidak penting, Saku. Jangan dihiraukan! Terus saja berlari.

Hah? Itu dia! Walaupun masih samar-samar aku mulai melihat papan tulis berwarna hijau incaranku.

Tunggu sebentar!

Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku pelan. Mencoba membersihkan debu yang mungkin saja telah membuyarkan penglihatanku. Karena baru saja aku melihat seulet bayangan Sasuke.

Itu! I-itu benar-benar Sasuke!

Bagaimana ini? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk Sasuke mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya.

Berpikir logis, Sakura. Tidak mungkin itu Sasuke! Ini pasti karena tadi jatahku melihat Sasuke dikurangi, makanya aku jadi berhalusinasi begini.

Aku menggeleng-geleng tak karuan sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Puas mengacak rambutku—yang dengan susah-payah tealah dirapikan oleh Ayame-_senpai_—Aku mempercepat lariku. Aku ingin segera memastika itu Sasuke atau bukan. Namun tepat ketika kaki jenjangke menapaki tangga terakhir—

"Lebih cepat Sakkura-_chan_! Kau hampir sampai."

—_Siiiiiiinnnggg..._

_._

_._

_._

Hening.

.

.

.

Tidak ada langkah kaki lagi. Semua berhenti ditempat dengan ekspresi yang sama. **Cengo!**

.

.

.

Kriiik—krrr—

—bahkan jangkrik sekalipun menghentikan aktifitasnya hanya untuk ikut-ikutan _cengo_.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau memihakku Ayame-_senpai_?"

Aku tau ini bukan waktunya untuk berharu biru dan menangis tersedu-sedu karena ada juga yang mendukungku. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah Ayame-_senpai_ yang telah merapikan rambutku—meskipun aku yang membuatnya acak-acakan kembali. Tapi meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk berterima kasih, tidak ada salahnya kan?

Aku masih menatap Ayame-_senpai_ dengan mata yang berbinar-binar kegirangan. Sedangkan boneka yang lain telah menatap Ayame-_senpai_ dengan _deatglare_ yang mengandung kebingungan.

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa kalian semua memberiku tatapan membunuh seperti itu? Lihatlah! Sakura sudah berhenti seperti yang kalian inginkan! Tunggu apalagi? TANGKAP!" seru Ayame yang disusul dengan aku yang terjerat—

—ralat! Aku tidak mau tertangkap dengan cara licik seperti itu. Untuk ukuran boneka yang baru di dunia ini pengalaman melarikan diriku sudah cukup mahir juga. Aku berhasil menghindari mereka. "AAAHHH! Ini hanya jebakan!" teriakku spontan.

Aku segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Karena situasi panik, aku jadi takut membuka mataku, aku tak peduli kemana arah lariku sekarang. Tujuanku hanya satu: **papan tulis hijau**.

Pokoknya tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi lariku walau Tembok Raksasa Cina ada di depanku seka—

_Buagh!_

—rang... Sekarang aku merasa menubruk sesuatu. Bukan! Bukan dengan Tembok Raksasa Cina! Bukan juga dengan tembok lainnya juga, yang pasti bukan dengan tembok. Atau setidaknya, bukan dengan tembok yang seempuk dan seenak(?) ini.

Perlahan aku mulai membuka mataku, memberanikan diri untuk melihat **korban **yang aku yakin sekarang sedang berada tepat dibawahku. Perlahan sekaliiiiiiiiiii. Ah tidak! Aku tidak berani membuka mataku.

Tapi ... Baiklah aku mulai memperlihatkan _emerald-_ku dari persembunyiannya. Dan sekarang, _emerald_-ku membulat sempurna.

Pantat ayam? Eh—maksudku rambut dengan melawan gaya grafitasi?

"Eh? Sa-sas-sasuke?" gagapku spontan menyadari siapa yang telah aku tabrak.

_Kami-sama_... Aku malu sekali. Rasanya sekarang aku ingin menggali terowongan bawah tanah dan bersembunyi di sana untuk selamanya.

Aku rasa Sasuke juga penasaran dengan 'sesuatu' yang telah menubruknya sekaligus menimpanya dari belakang. Karena responnya setelah itu adalah Dia segera menghadap kearahku.

"Sakura?"

_Cekrek!_

"Dapat!"

V96 # 60V

"... ke ... Sasuke! Sadarlah, Sasuke!"

Gadis merah _maroon_ berkaca-mata ini sudah sedari tadi mencoba menyadarkan pemuda di hadapannya. Tapi entah karena terbuai mimpi, pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak mau bergeming dari tidurnya.

"Sasu, kenapa kau tidak sadar juga? Padahal, aku cuma mau bilang kalau boneka _pink_ kesayanganmu itu hilang dicuri orang,"

Pemuda yang dari tadi diduga pingsan, kini sadar dengan ajaibnya. Mata _onyx_-nya berkilat mencari sosok boneka _pink_ yang telah hilang dicuri orang—kata Karin sih. Dia segera bangkit namun tertahan pukulan kecil didadanya oleh Karin yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Aaa~h kau ini Sasuke, kukira kau tak akan pernah sadar dari pingsanmu," ucapnya (sok) manja.

"Mana Sakura?" tak mengidahkan ucapan gadis merah _maroon_ di hadapannya, pemuda ini justru menyingkirkan tangan gadis ini dari dadanya, kemudian berjalan keambang pintu.

"Siapa Sakura? Ah ya! Pasti boneka _pink_ itu kan? Dia baik-baik saja berada ditempatnya, tak kusangka kau benar-benar sadar ketika mendengar boneka _pink_ tersebut hilang," jelas Karin.

Namun nampaknya Sasuke tidak benar-benar mendengarkan penjelasan Karin. 'ditempatnya? Jelas-jelas boneka itu tadi menimpaku. Tunggu dulu! tulisan di papan itu?' pikir Sasuke yang kemudian bergegas menuju tampat Sakura berada. Di belakangnya Karin telah setia mengikuti Sasuke.

Tempat Sakura berada di lantai paling bawah. Kebetulan sekali, karena di lantai paling bawah pula papan tulis hijau itu berada.

Sasuke melihat Sakura. Sasuke melihat Sakura di tempatnya dengan posisi yang sama sekali tak berubah seperti kemarin. Jadi? Apa yang dia alami itu hanya mimpi? Sudah diduga kalau terlalu sering menginap di Toserba akan berdampak kegilaan.

Dia juga melirik kearah papan tulis hijau tempat namanya dan nama Sakura tertera seperti pasangan ehem—kekasih. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Semua tulisan itu hilang tampa jejak.

Akhirnya dengan nekat dan begitu tak masuk akal dia memberanikan diri bertanya pada Karin, "Kau yang menghapus tulisan di papan tulis itu?"

"Tulisan? Sutauku hampir tiga hari papan tulis itu kosong dari pengumuman. Jadi tulisan apa yang kau maksud?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menghiraukan perkataan gadis yang sangat menyukainya itu. Malahan dia mencari kursi terdekat untuk duduk.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat duduk Sasuke terlihat beberapa kali menghela napas panjang. Terhitung sudah tiga kal—ah, sudah empat dengan barusan.

"Sasuke, kepalamu pasti terbentur tadi? Aku menemukanmu tergeletak di bawah tangga. Perkiraanku, kau terjatuh lalu pingsan. Selain itu sikapmu juga tidak menandakan kau baik-baik saja," ucap Karin memberi perhatian yang khusus.

"Mungkin," respon Sasuke singkat sembari memijat keningnya yang memang sedikit biru lebam.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat Sasuke,"—_lagipula aku memiliki sedikit kejutan untuk boneka kesayanganmu._

Dan seringaipun terlukis di wajah cantik wanita merah _maroon_ itu.

V96 # 60V

Tak jauh dari tempat duduk Sasuke dan Karin, sebuah boneka telah memerhatikan mereka secara seksama. Pandangannya sayu, terutama pandangannya terhadap pemuda penyuka tomat tersebut. Nampak sekali gurat-gurat penyesalan di wajah cantiknya. Oke, memang benar dia hanyalah sebuah boneka, tapi jangan pernah melupakan kalau dia adalah boneka yang spesial. Dia memiliki perasaan, termasuk perasaan bersalah.

Tak sanggup melihat pemandangan di depannya, ingin sekali rasanya dia memejamkan matanya. Sayang di sini terlalu ramai, sehingga terlalu mencurigakan bila hal itu terjadi.

Semakin dia menatap pemuda Uchiha itu, semakin bayangan itu kembali menghantui. Jadi ketika pikirannya kosong, tibalah kesempatan bayangan itu untuk mengisi.

.

.

.

"Eh? Sa-sas-sasuke?" gagapku spontan menyadari siapa yang telah aku tabrak.

_Kami-sama_... Aku malu sekali. Rasanya sekarang aku ingin menggali terowongan bawah tanah dan bersembunyi di sana untuk selamanya.

Aku rasa Sasuke juga penasaran dengan 'sesuatu' yang telah menubruknya sekaligus menimpanya dari belakang. Karena responnya setelah itu adalah Dia segera menghadap kearahku.

"Sakura?"

Kenapa dia bisa tau ini aku? Seharusnya dengan posisi kami sekarang dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku dengan jelas. Ah ya! Pasti karena rambut _pink_-ku ini.

_Cekrek!_

"Dapat!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara misterius dari pemuda berambut merah yang telah dengan seenak udelnya memotret kami tampa meminta izin. "_Moment_ seperti ini memang harus diabadikan," lanjutnya berkomentar. Seringai terlihat jelas di bibir mungilnya.

Demi Buzz Lightyear yang nggak bisa terbang dan Woody yang ingin dimusiumkan! Sasuke dan aku difoto dengan pose begini. Jadi gini nih posenya: Sasuke tengkurep—posisi terlentang dengan badan bagian depan berada di bawah—diatasnya aku juga tengkurep. Menurutku sih _ehem_ banget. Apa mungkin karena akunya aja yang memang merasakan sensasi yang berbeda.

Sadar Sakura! Bukan waktunya bertahan dengan pose yang seperti ini. Aku memutuskan segera bangkit dan memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke yang berada di bawahku untuk bangkit juga. Setidaknya karena Sasuke manusia paru-parunya membutuhkan suplai oksigen yang banyak.

Tidak sepenuhnya bangkit juga sih. Aku dan Sasuke masih terduduk dengan posisi yang cukup berdempetan. Sasuke duduk dengan kaki kanan yang terlentang dan kaki kiri sedikit tertekuk. Sedangkan Aku duduk dengan kedua kaki terlipat kebelakang dan dijadikan tumpuan untuknya duduk, _khas_ cewek banget lah~

Tampa sadar aku memasang tampang _innocent_-ku. Sesekali aku menunduk-nunduk meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang aku sendiri tidak tau yang mana. Sedangkan Sasuke, tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, dia tetap _stay cool_, walaupun aku yakin pasti di kepalanya telah bermunculan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang mengganggu pemikirannya.

Sementara itu, sang fotografer, di tangannya telah berganti barang, yang tadinya ada sebuah kemera sekarang berganti menjadi tongkat pemukul _baseball_. Tongkat tersebut juga tidak lama bertahan ditangannya, sedetik kemudian tongkat tersebut dilemparkan kepadaku. Beruntung aku dengan gesit menerima tongkat tersebut.

Aku bingung sekali kenapa pemuda aneh itu justru memberikan tongkat _baseball_ padaku? Aku kan tidak ingin bermain _baseball_. Aku tanyakan sajalah, "Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain _baseball_. Jadi?"

"Tongkat ini berfungsi untuk **memukul**, Sakura-_chan_," pemuda ini sengaja menggantung perkataannya. Telunjuk kanannya mengetuk kepala berhiaskan rambut berwarna merah beberapa kali. "Memukul itu kan tidak hanya memukul bola. Iya kan Sakura-_chan_?" ujarnya terkesan mengguruiku.

Dan dia berhasil. Aku mengerti. Entah mengapa, untuk kali ini otakku cepat sekali untuk koneksi dengan ucapan pemuda yang bahkan tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Tidak hanya memukul bola tapi bisa juga...

Aku memperhatikan kepala Sasuke dari samping. Wajah yang ada di sana walaupun terbalut topeng dengan ekspresi yang tetap tenang namun kontras terlihat bahwa pikirannya sedang sibuk sendiri. Jadi aku rasa dia tidak mungkin mendengarkan percakapan barusan.

Biar bagaimanapun aku harus melakukan ini.

Aku memejamkan mata. Hatiku sama sekali tidak mengizinkan semua ini. Tapi kepala dan tubuhku berkata lain, '_MAAFKAN AKU SASUKE_.'

—_Buagh_!

Aku memukul kepala—tepatnya dahi—Sasuke dengan cukup keras. Cukup keras untuk membuat pemuda dewasa sehat jatuh pingsan seketika, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Apalagi pada saat itu pemikiran sasuke entah sedang berada di mana sehingga tidak memungkinkan baginya dalam keadaan siaga.

"HA!" aku mendengar _audiens_ terkaget-kaget sembari terheran-heran dengan apa yang kulakukan. Ini seperti diluar penalaran mereka. _Impossible_.

Aku segera mendekap Sasuke yang terkulai pingsan. Kepala Sasuke berada nyaman dipangkuanku.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa Kau laku—"

—Sakura segera menyanggah perkataan Ayame. "Percayalah, akan datang saat yang tepat, tapi saat yang tepat itu bukan sekarang!"

Aku mengusap pelan dahi Sasuke yang mulai tampak sebuah benjolan di sana. Apa aku terlalu keras memukulnya tadi? Sampai bejol gini kepalamu, Sas.

Aku tau aku salah, mau bagaimana lagi? Manusia telah masuk _black list_ sebagai makhluk yang dilarang mengetahui bahwa boneka juga bisa bergerak—lagi-lagi tak terkecuali kamu, Sasuke. Aku harus mengutamakan keselamatan kaumku dong yah. Lebih dari itu...

"Apa gunanya Sasuke mengetahui perasaanku sekarang. Apa kalian pikir setelah Sasuke tau dia akan menerimaku sambil berkata: 'Jadi sebenarnya kau seperti manusia? Nggak ada salahnya dong kalau kita pacaran?' setelah itu kehidupanku dan Sasuke akan _happy ending."_ Aku sengaja menggantungkan ucapanku untuk sekedar mengmpulkan energi. Sedikit menambah ketegangan. Aku menatap intens mereka satu per satu.

"Setelah terbongkar bahwa boneka ternyata bisa bergerak, bukan hanya aku tapi kalian pun berada dalam bahaya. Apa kalian tidak memikirkan kehidupan kalian selanjutnya? Ah, aku lupa, kalau kita bahkan bukan makhluk hidup. Kita hanyalah **benda mati**." Ucapanku mulai terdengar lirih.

Aku bangkit sambil membopong Sasuke. "Jadi kumohon jangan bahayakan kehidupan kalian hanya demi aku. Kalian ini temanku yang sangat berharga! Hiks ... hiks ... aku tidak akan membiarkan—hiks—tindakan seperti apapun—hiks—bila itu hanya membahayakan teman-temanku ... hiks ... yang sangat berharga..."

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan menangis! Kami mengerti. Kami juga minta maaf,"

"Iya benar!"

"Maafkan kami Sakura,"

"Ayo! Sekarang kita bereskan semua kekacauan ini dan kembali ketempat kita semula."

"Ayo!"

Ketika semua orang sibuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula.

Anko dan Ayame _senpai_ berjalan menghampiriku.

"Jadi? Mau kau apakan tuan Sasuke, eh?" tanya Anko-_senpai_ dengan nada mengintimidasi seperti biasanya.

"Aku akan membiarkan Sasuke tergeletak di lantai dekat tangga. Agar orang yang pertama kali melihatnya mengira Sasuke terjatuh dan pingsan,"

Hanya itu cara yang terlintas di benakku sekarang. Berhasil atau tidaknya itu menjadi resiko.

"Ide yang bagus. Kalau gitu biarkan aku yang menghapus papan itu," Ayame-_senpai_ ikut menanggapi, kemudian berjalan menuju papan tulis hijau besar.

"Ah! Tunggu Ayame-_senpai_! Biar aku saja yang menghapusnya. Anko-_senpai_ bisakah kau membawa Sasuke?" aku berseru cukup keras. Kemudian tampa menunggu persetujuan Anko—yang menurutku pasti tidak akan menolak—aku memberikan tubuh Sasuke pada _senpai_-ku yang terkenal _sexy_ itu.

Telah selesai dengan urusan serah-terima(?) Sasuke, aku segera berlari menghampiri papan tulis yang dari awal telah menjadi tujuan utamaku.

Aku tertegun melihat seluruh coretan yang mereka buat tentangku dan Sasuke. Tak bisa dipungkiri hati terkecilku merasa senang dengan perhatian yang mereka berikan. Kalau bisa, ingin sekali rasanya aku menyimpan papan tulis ini selamanya.

Coretan pertama yang akan kuhapus adalah gambar hati yang cukup besar berada tepat di tengah papan. Sayang sekali sih kalau aku hapus. Hapus saja! Ketimbang Sasuke liat.

Aku melihat-lihat kesudut lain papan ini, "_Winter blossom_?" bacaku alakadarnya. Apa sih artinya? Aku sering denger sih kalau wanita merah _maroon_ temannya Sasuke sering menyebutku _cherry blossom_. Tapi kalau _winter blossom_?

Hapus! Hapus! Ini juga harus dihapus.

Tanganku terus bergerak menghapus semua tulisan yang ada di papan ini.

Ini apa lagi? Kenapa tulisan-tulisan ini menggunakan bahasa yang sama-sekali tidak aku mengerti?

(Tulisan tersebut adalah: Under The Same Sky.)

Entah karena penasaran atau apa—aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghapus tulisan ini. Ah tidak! Aku hanya memutuskan untuk belum mau menghapus semua tulisan ini.

Aku hanya ingin mencoba membaca semua tulisan ini. Yah~ menskipun aku tidak mengerti tapi sepertinya aku bisa membacanya...

"SasuSaku? Ah ya, itu pasti gabungan nama Sasuke dan namaku. Hmm ... apalagi ini? eses is emye otepe?"

Aku tidak yakin cara membacaku benar tapi tulisannya itu gini: SS is My OTP.

"Oh-oh, yang ini sepertinya aku mengerti, SasuSaku lovers. Tadi Hanabi sempat bilang 'Sakura _love_ Sasuke' berarti lovers itu artinya cinta, ehtapi, yang ini kan ada erres-nya,"

Semakin lama aku rasa aku justru semakin beropini tidak jelas. Dan kurasa tampa sadar aku juga senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Hmm ... sekitar sini lumayan banyak singkatan-singkatan. Savers, UTSS, S-Savers, WB, sepertinya tidak asing. Hem ahahaha," aku tertawa lepas. Saking terlalu lepasnya, tawaku jadi terdengar cukup keras sehingga mengundang banyak—hampir semua sebenarnya—perhatian penghuni ruangan.

Nggak peduli ah. Aku tetep tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sampai-sampai aku menitikan air mata gini. AHAHAHA.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa kan? kau tau err...," Tenten mengagetkanku. Dia memutar jari telunjuknya tepat dipelipis kanannya. Wajahnya membuat ekspresi yang konyol. Kurasa dia ingin bilang kalau aku ini sudah gila.

"Ahahaha ehem haha... Tidak Tenten, aku tidak gila. Percayalah! Aku hanya haha, hanya sedikit merasa lucu saja. Kalian memberikan julukan nama untuk hubunganku dan Sasuke...,"

"Err ... kami juga membuat nama untuk _fans_ kalian," interupsi Hanabi tiba-tiba.

"Ahaha apa? _Fans_? Hei ayolah, yang benar saja. Ahahaha," jawabku masih dengan tertawa lepas.

Aku tertawa sih~ tapi kok air mataku malah makin banyak yang ingin keluar. Aduh aku malah jadi nangis gini.

Dengan tetap mencoba memahan air mataku yang terus keluar. Aku lanjut berbicara, "Tapi siapa tau, dimasa depan memang akan terbentuk _fans club_ untuk aku dan Sasuke. Hiks ... yah siapa tau...," au berkata lirih.

"Sudahlah Sakura, biar kami yang menyelasaikan kekacauan ini. Kau ganti gaunmu saja, lagipula fajar sebentar lagi datang, bukan?" Ayame-_senpai_ menuntunku menuju tempat ganti baju terdekat.

Aku sama sekali tidak melawan. Aku sengaja menghindari papan tulis hijau besar ini. Karena semakin aku membacanya semakin ada rasa yang tidak aku suka menghantam keras sekali.

"Hanabi, Tenten, Karena kalian yang paling banyak mengambil andil dalam penulisan papan tulis hijau besar itu, kalian yang harus membersihkannya." Perintah-tak-dapat-ditentang Tsunade-_sama_ emang manjur.

"Kita lagi deh yang kena kak," kata Hanabi yang berkeluh kesah pada Tenten.

"Sudahlah Hanabi, jangan merengek! Oh ya, kau lihat tidak pemuda merah yang tadi satu _lift_ dengan kita?"

Tenten dan Hanabi tepat melewati Sakura dan Ayame dengan _slow motionnya_. Seketika mataku mengerjap mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

.

.

.

Aku terperajat—mengedip beberapa. Iya yah! Kemana perginya pemuda itu? Setelah memberikan tongkat _baseball_ pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Atau aku dan teman-temanku saja yang tidak menyadari kepergian pemuda itu.

Sudahlah... aku mau lanjut liatin Sasuke. Loh? Kemana perginya mereka? Sial, aku kecolongan lagi dari wanita merah _maroon_ itu.

—Eh tunggu dulu! Itu Karin kan? Kaca mata itu jelas telah menjadi ciri _khas_ Karin. Tapi siapa—lebih tepatnya, apa—yang dibawa Karin? Hah! Pemuda misterius itu.

Aduh ... aduh ... aduh! Aku kaget bukan kepalang, baru saja dipikirin, pemuda itu udah muncul. Muncul dengan begitu polosnya lagi. Dia bersama Karin. Karin si merah _maroon_ itu.

Demi boneka Shaun the Sheep yang gagal dibeli _author_, pemuda _baby face_ itu mengedipkan matanya padaku? Kok bisa? Apa mungkin...?

Karin meletakan pemuda itu tepat di sebelahku. Kemudian menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan

"Perkenalkan _Cherry Blossom_, ini adalah Sasori. **Pasanganmu**," ucap Karin dengan menekankan pada kata 'pasanganmu'. "Jadi berhentilah merebut perhatian Sasuke!" lanjutnya dengan nada mengancam.

Karin pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Ragu-ragu, dengan menggunakan ekor mataku, aku melihat boneka pendatang baru ini. Tapi kemudian boneka dengan nama Sasori ini malah mendekati telingaku dan berbisik pelan sekali...

_**TbC**_

V96 # 60V

Ngareeettt...  
>Maaf kalau Elsh ngaret <em>up-date<em>. Semoga masih ada yang ingat _fict_ Elsh yang satu ini.

Oiya, sekedar menginformasikan, kalau hanya sampai _chapter_ tiga ini Elsh bisa terinspirasi Mv Gee. Selebihnya imajinasi Elsh yang akan bermain. Semoga kalian tidak putus baca sampai _chapter_ ini saja yah, nantikan juga _chapter_ selanjutnya.

Balas _review_ gak _login_ dulu, yang _login_ bisa cek PM dan tunggu balasan dari Elsh yah~.

Darkflash: bukan artis kok ^^ cuma calon artis #plok. Boong ding ^^'V hehehe ^^ Oiya ^^ soal udah pagi masih bisa gerak ^^ itu memang keteledoran Elsh ^^ tapi udah Elsh perbaiki kok ^^ Thankiest sangattt udah mengingatkan ^^ haduh Elsh terbantu banget loh ^^ 

Eh? O.O' Denger-denger flash udah punya akun FFn ^^ ayo dong review kali ini pake akun baru flash ^^ biar bisa PM-an ^^. Itupun kalau Elsh gak salah denger ^^ kuping Elsh rada-rada soalnya ^^.

**DEVIL 'D**: ahaha ^^ kan biar bikin kamu penasaran **#kedipkedip** '~.^ maaf _up-date_ ngareeettt ^^ semoga masih dutunggu **#ngarep** ^^ RnR lagi dong ^^'V

**No name p gaploked**: Ini udah _up-date_ ^^ maaf ngareeettt (_ _")v aniway gapapa telat _review_ juga ^^'a

_By the way_, jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Cuman _review_ mah tetep wajib **/dor**.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfict_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfict_ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Silahkan _Review_.

Akhir kata

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

Senin, 16 Januari 2012/ 23:40


	4. Wedding Dress (prolog)

Bagi yang akan melaksanakan pernikahan, busana pengantin tentulah merupakan hal yang penting untuk dipersiapkan.

.

.

.

... umumnya dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup panjang dalam pembuatannya...

.

.

.

... karena selain nilai _historisnya_, busana pengantin pasti sangat mahal dijualnya.

.

.

.

Maka dari itu, disinilah aku dan dia sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_Fanfict_ini dipersembahkan oleh anomelish™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Gee © anomelish

_STANDARD WARNING_ _SET!_

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Ini mimpi. Ini mimpi. Ini mimpi.

**Ini pasti mimpi!**

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Aman. Akhirnya aku bisa mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi, dan—AW! Sakit? **Sakit**? Ternyata **SAKIT**! Demi apa? Ini ternyata bukan mimpi.

Oh ya! Kenapa aku bisa kesakitan?

Aku melirik pemuda disampingku. Dugaanku benar, ternyata dia yang mencubit lengan bawahku—yang sedang menggandeng tangannya—pelan—ralat! Cukup keras. Suer! Ini beneran sakit.

Sempat-sempatnya pemuda ini mencubitku.

"Bukan mimpi kan?" tanyanya setengah berguman.

Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya. Kurasa dia sudah tau pasti apa jawabannya.

Sebagai balasan aku hanya menggulirkan _emerald_-ku kearah lain. Kemanapun, asal tidak menatap pemuda ini.

Menunggu responku yang tak kunjung dia dengar, dia memutuskan melanjutkan perkataannya, "seperti yang kubilang, kita akan menikah Sakura-_chaaan_~" ujarnya diimut-imutkan. Padalah tampa berbuat seperti itu, dia juga sudah imut nan _unyu-unyu_.

Kemudian pemuda itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Seketika _image_ imut nan _unyu-unyu_ itu hilang di kepalaku. Sekarang justru _image_ _evil_ terkesan melekat di wajahnya.

Ah ya, aku masih ingat sekali apa yang dia bisikan ketika kami dipertemukan oleh kariawan wanita bernama Karin. Ketika itu ragu-ragu aku tetep menatap boneka pendatang baru yang kuketahui—dari Karin—bernama Sasori.

Imut adalah komentar pertamaku ketika melihat wajahnya yang begitu _baby face_.

_Unyu-unyu_ adalah komentarku selanjutnya ketika aku mengingat perkataan Hanabi. Katanya _unyu-unyu_ adalah bahasa _ghaol_ masa kini untuk menggantikan imut. Aku juga nggak mau kalah _ghaol_ dari Hanabi.

Imut nan _unyu-unyu_ adalah _image_ pemuda merah ini di kepalaku.

Tapi kemudian Sasori mulai mendekati wajahku. _Kyaaaa_~ dia benar-benar im—eh, _unyu-unyuuuu_. Tunggu dulu! Dia? Wajahnya mendekati wajahku? Itu berarti dia juga sepertiku. Dia abnormal.

Bukan saatnya senang karena mendapat satu teman senasib—sesama _abnormal_.

Masalahnya sekarang wajahnya semakin dekat dan mendekat ke arahku. Jarak antara wajahnya dan wajahku tidak sampai lima _centi_. Ya Tuhan! Sekarang aku benar-benar berharap ada manusia yang datang atau hanya sekedar numpang-lewat-ngeksis-dikit. Agar adegan ini tidak berlanjut. Tapi untuk sekarang, sejauh mata memandang tidak ada manusia satupun. Gawat!

Sebentar lagi...

... dan aku malah memejamkan mataku sekarang...

... dan...

"Kita akan menikah."

... terdengar suara. Aku membuka mataku kaget. Pemuda ini berbisik tepat ditelingaku.

Apa dia bilang? Kita akan menikah? Yang benar saja.

Ketika itu aku hanya tertawa sambil mendorong wajah Sasori sedikit menjauh dari wajahku. Aku sempat melihat ekspresinya yang cemberut karena kata-katanya tidak kupercayai. Atau karena wajahnya aku dorong...?

Tapi sekarang aku memercayai kata-katanya. Abis ... kenyataannya itu yang terjadi.

Maka dari itu, disinilah aku dan dia sekarang.

Aku yang sekarang mengenakan gaun pengantin super mewah—yang katanya—karya _disainer_ terkenal dari Butik Namikaze. Gaun putih dengan bagian punggung yang tak tertutupi dan sangat panjang sehingga menutupi kakiku. Lebih dari itu, masih banyak bagian-bagian lain yang menghiasi dan sulit didefinisikan. Bagian seperti pita, kemudian hiasan bunga yang mendetail juga mendominasi, begitu kecil, rumit, dan 'waw'.

Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan gaun pengantin ini, '_WAW'_.

Pemuda disampingku juga mengenakan pakaian yang tidak kalah '_WAW'_.

Sebuah kemeja putih dengan bunga mawar merah menghiasi kantung kiri atasnya. Dasi kupu-kupu berwarna perak senang tiasa memberi kesan _glamor_. Tak lupa celana putih rapi yang ketara sekali seusai disetrika. Di bagian paling bawah ada sepatu putih sebagai pelengkapnya.

Tangan kananku—yang tadi dicubit Sasori—sedang menggandeng lengan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kiriku sedang memegang sebuket bunga yang sangat indah.

Ada satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Pengantin yang kutahu selalu menggunakan tudung di kepalanya. Tapi kali ini aku tidak menggunakannya. Sehingga, jadilah mahkota _pink_-ku ini tidak terjamak satu perhiasan pun.

Pernikahan kita juga berlangsung sangat meriah. Dari tadi aku dan Sasori tidak henti-hentinya dipotret oleh orang-orang yang berkerumun di hadapan kami. Nggak juga ding, soalnya tadi sempat berhenti. Makanya aku bisa megerjapkan mataku—bahkan Sasori sempat mencubitku. Itu semua karena mereka menemukan **objek lain**.

Eh, sayangnya cuma sebentar mereka berpaling dari kami. Karena beberapa saat kemudian setengah dari kerumunan itu kembali menghampiri kami dan mengambil gambar kami kembali.

Tidak hanya kamera yang kulihat mereka bawa, aku juga melihat benda lain. Sebuah benda yang lebih besar dari kamera. Aku rasa lebih canggih sih, soalnya benda ini bisa merekam objek yang bergerak.

Meskipun aku bingung kenapa mereka memerlukan benda seperti itu untuk mengambil gambar kami. Toh kami juga tidak akan bergerak. Setidaknya tidak di situasi yang seramai ini.

Di sisi lain aku melihat seseorang yang nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan aku dan Sasori. Dia juga dikerubungi orang-orang yang membawa kamera dan benda yang lebih canggih dari kamera—entah apa namanya. Dia adalah objek lain yang tadi aku ceritakan.

Dia seorang wanita berambut merah—Tidak! dia bukan Karin si kaca mata itu. Wanita ini lebih cantik, lebih anggun, dan tampak sedikit lebih tua dari Karin, selain itu rambut merah wanita ini terlihat lebih panjang dang mengkilau dari Karin. Ah! Rasa-rasanya dia bukan Ibu Karin, atau kembaran Karin, apalagi kalau dia itu Karin. Tidak mungkin!

Wanita itu sedikit bercakap-cakap dengan kerumunan orang yang membawa kamera tersebut.

Orang-orang itu memposisikan _mikrophone_—kecil, besar, maupun berukuran sedang yang mereka bawa—di depan bibir wanita itu. Ada juga yang menggunakan _handphone_ ataupun benda kotak semacam alat perekam.

Jangan heran kenapa aku bisa mengetahui semua nama alat-alat yang menurutku asing tersebut. Aku mengetahui nama alat-alat tersebut dari Sasori. dia masih bisa berguman kecil tampa terlihat walaupun kami sedang difoto oleh wartawan televisi ataupun wartawan surat kabar.

Oh ya, nama alat yang dapat merekan benda bergerak tersebut ternyata _handycame_. Tapi Sasori juga masih bingung, soalnya yang ini terlihat lebih besar dan yang pasti lebih canggih.

Samar-samar aku mendengar sedikit perkataan wanita itu...

"Mungkin ini efek dari _mikrophone_ yang—"

... mungkin ini efek _mikrophone_ yang...

"—yang dibawa oleh para wartawan...,"

... yang dibawa oleh para wartawan—

"Hei! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjelaskan, Saso?" gumanku begitu pelan.

Kalau saja di sini sepi, maka sudah barang tentu aku akan memberikan _deatglare_ andalanku untuknya. Tapi sekarang aku begitu sibuk tersenyum berpura-pura bahagian akan pernikahan kami.

"Ini Sakura _PoV_, ingat?" bisiknya.

"Sudahlah! Kita dengarkan saja apa yang dikatakan wanita itu."

.

.

.

"Bagi yang akan melaksanakan pernikahan, busana pengantin tentulah merupakan hal yang penting untuk dipersiapkan."

.

.

.

"... umumnya dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup panjang dalam pembuatannya..."

.

.

.

"... karena selain nilai _historisnya_, busana pengantin pasti sangat mahal dijualnya."

.

.

.

Kurang lebih hanya seperti itu yang dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengaranku. Jarak kami yang mencapai lima puluh meter, membuatku sulit mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Padahal suara wanita itu telah diperbesar oleh _mikrophone_.

Mendengarkan perkataan wanita itu saja sudah tidak jelas, apalagi menangkap perkataan (atau pertanyaan?) kerumunan para wartawan. Semuanya ikut berbicara sehingga tidak terdengar sama sekali apa yang sebenarnya mereka katakan.

Heran. Kenapa Toserba bisa seramai ini. Hari ini? Lebih heran lagi. AKU. Dan SASORI. MENIKAH? Kapan aku dilamar? Kapan aku menerima lamaran, Sasori?

Heran, heran, heran. Hari ini aku benar-benar keheranan.

"MINGGIR!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat kukenali terdengar.

"Sudah kubilang, minggir!"

Ini suara ... Sasuke?

Seseorang perlahan terlihat jelas di tengah keramaian itu. Itu adalah Sasuke. Err ... aku masih melihat seburat ungu kebiru-biruan di dahinya. Pasti sakit sekali. Bukankah seharusnya sasuke sedang beristirahat?

Sasuke menghampiriku. Mendorong pelan Sasori untuk menggantikan posisinya di sebelahku. Kurasa Sasori sedikit melakukan pergerakan kecil untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya akibat ulah Sasuke. Pergerakan kecil yang tak terlihat—tentu saja.

"Berhenti mengambil gambar boneka ini!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

Dia memeluk pundaku erat, lalu kemudia melanjutkan perkataannya, "dia miliku!"

Deg!

Sasuke...

Dia bilang...

... aku miliknya.

.

.

.

_Sigh_!

.

.

.

Benar juga sih.

Secara logika itu benar. Sasuke yang telah membewaku ke Toserba ini. Siapa tahu dia yang telah membeliku. Kalau itu memang benar, maka secara logika pula, aku ini memang miliknya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Wanita berambut merah—yang tadi aku ceritakan—datang menghampiri kami karena menyadari kekacauan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Loh! Sasuke?" seru wanita ini kaget.

"Bibi Kushina?"

... dan mereka berdua saling memberi tatapan tak percaya.

V96 # 60V

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Kushina ini menatap dua lawan bicaranya secara intensif. Tatapan intensif yang begitu mengintimidasi itu ditujukan sepenuhnya pada Karin. Walaupun mau tidak mau Sasuke juga kena imbas dari tatapan tersebut.

Dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya, 'apa saja sih yang dilakukan si kaca mata ini?'

Karin—si biang kerok ini—memanglah orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian Sasuke tadi. Karena Karin orang yang diajaknya bekerja sama untuk masalah penyewaan boneka Sakura sebagai model gaun pengantin terbarunya. Tapi kenapa Sasuke sampai melakukan hal seperti tadi?

"Err ...maafkan saya Nyonya Namikaze, saya akan segera berbicara dengan Sasuke."

Setelah menunduk beberapa kali sebagai tanda perminta maafannya Karin menarik Sasuke dengan paksa dari tempat itu, "Sasuke, ikut denganku!" sambil sesekali tetap tersenyum canggung pada _kliennya_. Berharap _kliennya_ tersebut memaklumi seluruh kejadian tadi.

"Sebaiknya cepat! Karena bla bla bla...," seru Kushina pada kedua orang yang kini hanya terlihat punggungnya saja.

Baik Karin maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan Kushina barusan. Mereka tetap berjalaan hingga tempat istirahat para pegawai.

"Sasuke, apa sih maksudmu melakukan hal seperti tadi?" gadis ini sedikit berteriak efek dari kekesalannya, "Sikapmu tadi, seolah-olah, boneka itu adalah pacarmu,"

Ternyata kekesalannya terhadap sasuke bukan karena membuat _kliennya_ marah? Tapi justru lebih condong ke cemburu. _Well_, semua juga tau, kalau Karin menyukai Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak perlu cemburu pada sebuat benda mati 'kan—cemburu pada sebuah boneka itu menggelikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura? Siapa lelaki di sebelahnya?" tanya Sasuke tak mengimbangi ketinggian nada Karin.

Sasuke tetap dengan ciri khasnya. Bersikap tenang tampa terbawa emosi.

Tampa menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Dia justru balik bertanya soal Sakura. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga memberikan tatapan tajam yang membuat nyali Karin langsung ciut seketika. Akhirnya mau-tidak mau suara Karin kini menurun dan tidak meledak-ledak seperti tadi.

"Lelaki—eh?" Karin sedikit kaget menyadari Sasuke menganggap boneka tersebut sebagai lelaki. Err ... tidak salah juga sih, boneka itu memang berwujudkan lelaki. Namun entah mengapa, Karin menganggap Sasuke seolah-olah mengatakan, "Siapa lelaki (manusia) di sebelahnya?"

Dengan kata lain, Karin merasa Sasuke cemburu pada boneka berwujud lelaki tersebut.

Namun akhirnya dia memutuskan tidak ambil pusing masalah itu, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Boneka itu bernama Sasori. Dia boneka baru pemberian Namikaze Naruto. Khusus untuk Sakura—bonekamu,"

Sasuke manaikan sebelah alisnya, menuntut penjelasan yang lebih.

Melihat respon Sasuke, Karin hanya menghela napas panjang, "Jadi begini Sasuke, entah kapan pemuda Namikaze itu melihat bonekamu, yang jelas dia hanya menyebutkan bahwa dia sangat menyukai bonekamu," Karin berhenti sejenak, "lalu kemudia mengirim Sasori sebagai pasangannya. Dia ingin menjadikan _couple_ SasoSaku sebagai model baju-baju di butik ibunya. Jadilah Nyonya Namikaze Kushina datang untuk menyewa benekamu. Karena dia tau pasti kamu tidak akan rela menjualnya."

"Kapan aku pernah setuju akan menyewakan Sakura, hah?" suara Sasuke mulai meninggi satu oktaf.

Seiring dengan meningginya suara tersebut. Ekspresi sasuke juga mulai berubah. Dia terlihat...

... marah...?

"Kapan kamu pernah menolaknya?" jawab Karin dengan _innocent_-nya, "waktu membopongmu menuju ruang istirahat, aku sudah bilang 'kan. Kau hanya mengiyakan dan menyuruhku diam."

Sasuke mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Saat itu Karin memang sedang membicarakan sesutu di sepanjang jalan. Namun karena sakit di kepalanya Sasuke tidak begitu mendengarnya—atau memang sengaja tidak menghiraukannya.

"Iya terserah kau saja. Jadi, bisakah kau diam sekarang?" kata Sasuke waktu itu.

"Baiklah."

Karin terlihat tidak yakin adan mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Namun dia pun tetap langsung terdiam dan membawa Sasuke beristirahat.

Yah, istirahat. Istirahat yang singkat menurut Sasuke. Karena setelah itu dia terbangun oleh kebisingan dari wartawan televisi maupun wartawan surat kabar yang sedang mengambil gambar Sakura bersama lelaki lain.

Sakura bersama lelaki selain dia.

Ini pertama kalinya.

Terlebih yang mengirim lelaki itu adalah Naruto. Rivalnya sejak dulu. Dia tau pasti apa yang diinginkan Naruto—si lelaki berambut duren itu.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke perlahan berubah. Dari yang sangar kini kembali menjadi datar kembali. Mungkin sekarang dia sadar kalau dia juga bersalah telah mengiyakan penawaran Karin. Meskipun secara tidak langsung.

Karin yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke justru tertawa dalam diamnya. Dia tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Pada saat itu sepertinya Karin sengaja menanyai Sasuke yang sedang tidak konsen.

"Sudah ingat, eh?" goda Karin dengan menaikan kedua alisnya bersamaan—beberapa kali.

"Diamlah!"

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak lagi melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sedang membuang muka darinya. Dia melihat keluar jendela. Lebih tepatnya melihat kearah mobil _boxs_ yang terparkir di sana. Dia melihat Sasori mulai dimasukan ke dalam mobil tersebut. Menyusul di belakannya telah ada Sakura. Kedua boneka itu masih mengenakan gaun pengantin yang tadi.

"Eh?" Karin tersentak, membuat Sasuke mengikuti arah yang dilihat Karin.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, "Sakura...?" gumannya pelan.

V96 # 60V

"Eh? Mau ke mana kita?" tanyaku pada Sasori. Satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa kutanyai.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasori akan menjawab. Dia terlihat memandangi satu-satunya pintu di mana kami dimasukan tadi. Ada apa dengan pintu itu memangnya? Hmm...

Pandanganku bergulir kearah lainnya. Aku dan Sasori dimasukan kedalam ruangan yang aneh. Sebelum di masukan aku sempat melihat ruangan ini memiliki roda. Sebenarnya ruangan persegi empat macam apakah ini?

Ruangan ini seperti ruangan ganti baju yang pengap. Tapi di sini tidak ada kaca untuk bercemin. Tidak ada AC untuk mengurangi kepengapan. Lebih-lebih di sini lebih luas dan lebih banyak barang-barang. Err ... seperti gudang.

Gelap. Gelap sekali disini. Ruangan ini tidak memiliki lampu. Jangankan lampu ruangan ini bahkan tidak memiliki jendela. Aku yakin semakin lama di sini aku tidak bisa membedakan siang dan malam.

Sasori memperhatikan tingkahku yang aneh. Lalu kemudian dia teringat kalau tadi aku sempat bertanya padanya, "Kita akan bulan madu, Sakura-_chan_," hingga baru sekarang dia menjawabnya. Jawaban yang dibuat agar se-_sexy_ mungkin.

Dia masih di posisinya, melihat ke arah pintu. Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat, aku mendengar dia berguman, "Yes!"

Sedetik kemudian, walaupun remang-remang, aku melihat dia menyeringai—err ... mesum.

"_Kyaaa~ hentai!_"

V96 # 60V

"Permisi. Biarkan aku menumpang mobil _boxs_ ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Setelah melihat Sakura dimasukan kedalam mobil ini. Apalagi ditambah Sasori juga ikut di dalamnya. Sasuke segera berlari secepat mungkin.

Jadilah napasnya tersenggal-senggal seperti itu. Dia mencoba mengatur napasnya sambil memperhatikan pria—yang diduga supir mobil ini—dan temannya sedang bertukar pandang.

"Tapi tuan, kau lihat sendiri, sudah tidak ada tempat di sini," teman sang supir menjelaskan.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa menumpang di belakang."

.

.

.

.

.

_**TbC**_

V96 # 60V

Err ... sepertinya Elsh udah langganan nih ngareeetttnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, untuk Chapter ini, pendeeeeeek sekaaalliiiiii. Elsh sadar kok, dan Elsh mohon maaf kalau di _chapter_ ini sangat mengecewakan _reader_ sekalian.

Semoga masih ada yang mengingat _fanfict_ Elsh ini.

Balas _review_ gak _login_ dulu, yang _login_ bisa cek PM dan tunggu balasan dari Elsh yah~

**BlueCherry Uchiha**: Eh ^^? Beneran seru nih mamen ^^? Kgak boong kan ^^? Bisa aje lo cuy ^^d Udeh _Up-date_ nih ^^ awas loh ^^ kalo kgak baca **#dibacok** XP

**hiNAru Akimitsu**: Dear SR yang baru _review_ sekarang ^^ **#dor** wiiihhh **#sujudsyukur** aaaa~ XD Elsh seneng banget loh ^^ ada yang bela-belain ^^ baca maraton cerita sederhana ini ^^'a pengorbananmu sesuatu banget deh **#eh** ah Elsh selalu senang ^^ dapet review darimu ^^d mampir kecerita Elsh yang lain yah ^^ **#plok**

**Mamehatsuki:** aaaa~ ^^ jadi pengen fansgirlingan ama Tsuki-chaaaan ^^ nyanyi bareng ^^ joget bareng ^^ suaranya tsuki-chan bagus loh ^^ **#eh**

Padahal Elsh sempet nggak PeDe ^^ masang warning ini ***Copas*** 'Bahkan tampa sadar berucap "Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Kyaaa!" sepanjang membaca fanfic ini.' ^^ Ternyata Tsuki-chaaan kebawa beneran ^^ aiiisss bahagianya Elsh ^^" **#apadeh**

**Kakaru agata:** aaaa~ mebunge-bunge nih Elsh jadinya ^^ **#ngefly** udah up-date nih ^^ RnR lagi yah~ ^^

**G-GEEdragon Come On**: _Fell_ Gee-nya udah kerasa O.O? Yakin o,O? Aaaa~ ^^ syukurlah ^^ padahal semula Elsh masih suka deg-degan ^^ memikirkan fellnya ^^ Ini udah up-date ^^ come on RnR again soon ^^'V

**Sakura Haruno 1995**: Eh ^^? Tahunnya sama kayak ^^ tahun kelahiran Elsh ^^ **#tos** **#abaikan** ini udah up-date ^^ RnR ^^'V

**Kakaru niachinaha**: Wew ^^'a _reviewmu_ bikin Elsh semangat buat chap ini ^^d aaaa~ Elsh sadar suka ngaret up-date ^^ gomen (_ _")V Oiya ^^ soal pertanyaannya Ru-chan ^^ masih rahasia ya :P kalau dijawab sekarang ^^ ntar malah nggak seru lagi ^^ **#plok**

Aaaa~ Ru-chan ^^ setelah tertohok ^^ karena Elsh memang ngerasa lama _up-date_ ^^ terus Ru-chan malah berhasil bikin Elsh **#ngefly**

_By the way_, jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Cuman _review_ mah tetep wajib **/dor**.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfict_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfict_ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Silahkan _Review_.

Akhir kata

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

Senin, 16 Januari 2012/ 23:40


	5. Wedding Dress Part 1

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak lagi melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sedang membuang muka darinya. Dia melihat keluar jendela. Lebih tepatnya melihat kearah mobil _boxs_ yang terparkir di sana. Dia melihat Sasori mulai dimasukan ke dalam mobil tersebut. Menyusul di belakannya telah ada Sakura. Kedua boneka itu masih mengenakan gaun pengantin yang tadi.

"Eh?" Karin tersentak, membuat Sasuke mengikuti arah yang dilihat Karin.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, "Sakura...?" gumannya pelan.

Tidak mendengarkan gumanan Sasuke yang memang sangat pelan, Karin melanjutkan perkataannya, "Oh, mereka sudah mau berangkat."

Perkataan Karin barusan sukses membuat Sasuke mendelik tak percaya kearahnya. Apa lagi yang kini tidak diketahuinya terhadap segala sesuatu yang Sakura alami dengan lelaki itu? Oke itu terlalu berlebihan, Sas. Apa yang telah disembunyikan Karin darinya? Kenapa dia begitu terlihat 'dungu' sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_Fanfict_ini dipersembahkan oleh anomelish™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Gee © anomelish

_STANDARD WARNING_ _SET!_

Ada yang masih bingung membayangkan Sakura dan Sasori dalam bentuk boneka? _Simple_ aja sih sebenarnya, boneka ini sama seperti boneka yang ada di _mall-mall_ itu loh~ hanya saja disetip persendiannya bisa digerakan sehingga posenya bisa berubah-rubah gitu. Lebih _simple_ lagi, mirip _kugutsu_ Sasori di-_anime_ maupun _manga_-nya.

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau di bawa kemana?" tanya pemuda ber_image_ _gothic_ ini dengan nada setengah mengancam. Seolah-olah bila Karin tidak menjawabnya pertanyaan tersebut maka itu berarti akhir riwayatnya.

"Heh, bukannya Nyonya Kushina telah mengatakan akan membawa boneka Sasori dan Sakura ke butiknya," Karin menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang cemas pada Sakura yang sedang dimasukan ke dalam mobil mencurigakan tersebut.

"Kapan?" merasa tak pernah mendengar perkataan orang yang telah dianggapnya bibi itu, Sasuke bertanya kembali pada Karin.

Sebenarnya Sasuke benci bila _image_ 'banyak tanya' harus disandangnya akibat hari ini. hanya saja, kenapa dia begitu tidak tau terhadap hal yang harusnya paling dia ketahui.

"Barusan loh, waktu aku membawamu, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya menarikmu sih."

Untuk kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menepuk dahinya cukup keras.

Dia tak begitu peduli kalau dia terlihat _out of charakter_ di depan Karin. Banyak bertanya saja sudah membuatnya terlihat _OoC_. Kemana perginya sifat Sasuke yang selalu _in charakter_ itu?

Seiring dengan dia menepuk dahinya, saat itu pula dia ingat.

Ketika itu setelah Karin menunduk beberapa kali sebagai tanda perminta maafannya pada Nyonya Namikaze. Sasuke langsung ditarik Karin dengan paksa, "Sasuke, ikut aku!"

"Sabaiknya cepat bicarakan dengan Sasuke! Karena kedua boneka itu akan segera dibawa ke butik."

_That's great_! Kurang lebih seperti itu yang dikatakan Bibi Kushinanya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencerna perkataan itu. Fokusnya hanya pada Sakura dan pemuda merah yang entah kenapa dibencinya. Selain itu, dia juga ingin tahu penjelasan apa yang akan diberikan Karin.

Dia juga ingat.

Pantas saja, ketika itu Karin terlihat tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk beberapa kali. Berarti Karin mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Bibinya itu.

'LALU KENAPA DIA TIDAK MEMBERI TAHUKU?' geram Sasuke dalam hati, 'ah ya, dia mengira aku juga mendengarnya.'

"Sial." Sasuke mengumpat kecil sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar.

V96 # 60V

"Eh? Mau kemana kita?" tanyaku pada Sasori—satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa kutanyai.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasori akan menjawab. Dia terlihat memandangi satu-satunya pintu dimana kami dimasukan tadi. Ada apa dengan pintu itu memangnya? Hmm...

Pandanganku bergulir kearah lainnya. Aku dan Sasori dimasukan kedalam ruangan yang aneh. Sebelum dimasukan aku sempat melihat ruangan ini memiliki roda. Sebenarnya ruangan persegi empat macam apakah ini?

Ruangan ini seperti ruangan ganti baju yang pengap. Tapi disini tidak ada kaca untuk bercemin. Tidak ada AC untuk mengurangi kepengapan. Lebih-lebih di sini lebih luas dan lebih banyak barang-barang. Err ... seperti gudang.

Gelap. Gelap sekali di sini. Ruangan ini tidak memiliki lampu. Jangankan lampu ruangan ini bahkan tidak memiliki jendela. Aku yakin semakin lama disini, aku tidak bisa membedakan siang dan malam.

Sasori memperhatikan tingkahku yang aneh. Sepertinya dia teringat kalau tadi aku sempat bertanya padanya, "kita akan bulan madu Sakura, sayang," hingga baru sekarang dia menjawabnya. Jawaban yang dibuat agar se-_sexy_ mungkin. Ueks ... aku malah ingin muntah mendengarnya. Sayang? Sayang eyangmu!

Dia masih diposisinya—melihat kearah pintu. Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat, aku mendengar dia berguman, "Yes!"

Sedetik kemudian, walaupun remang-remang, aku melihat dia menyeringai—err ... mesum.

Wah? Gawat! Apa pintunya sudah terkunci? Tidaaaaaak!

"Kyaaa~"

Aku yang dari tadi berada di belakang Sasori, dengan gerak _refleks_ aku memukul pundak kiri bagian belakang Sasori sampai dia tersunggur, hingga akhirnya...

—_Duak!_

... dia terbentur sisi lain ruangan ini. Dari suara yang ditimbulkan aku bisa menebak ruangan ini terbuat dari besi atau semacamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

—_Buak!_

"Suara apa itu?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya pada temannya.

Pria ini baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mobil di bagian setir. Temannya sendiri baru akan membuka pintu di sisi lain setir.

"Palingan juga ada barang yang jatuh," jawab temannya ini sekenanya.

Tampa ambil pusing sang supir—pria yang tadi bertanya—segera menduduki singgasana kebanggaannya dan memakai sabuk keselamatan. Melihat ke arah samping tempat duduknya—memastikan bahwa temannya telah duduk dengan benar dan tidak lupa memakai sabuk keselamatan sepertinya. Dia siap menyalakan mesin dan segera menjalankan mobil _boxs_ ini menuju Butik Namikaze.

Belum juga kunci mobil masuk kelubangnya, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih porselin, berperawakan tinggi, sayang dari belakang terlihat model rambut pantat ayam, mendatangi mereka. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Permisi. Biarkan aku menumpang mobil _boxs_ ini!" seru Sasuke dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Setelah melihat Sakura dimasukan kedalam mobil _boxs_, ditambah Sasori juga ikut di dalamnya. Membayangkan kedua boneka itu berduaan di sebuah mobil yang bahkan tidak memiliki jendela, sungguh mampu membuat seorang Sasuke berlari secepat kuda(?).

Wajarlah jika sekarang napasnya tersenggal-senggal seperti itu.

Dia mencoba mengatur napasnya sambil memperhatikan pria—yang diduga supir mobil ini—dan temannya sedang bertukar pandang. Tapi Sasuke curiga dengan teman sang supir yang sepertinya memberi isarat untuk tidak mengizinkannya ikut. Mungkin sang supir takut tempat duduknya diambil. Atau bagaimana...

"Tapi tuan, kau lihat sendiri, sudah tidak ada tempat disini," teman sang supir menjelaskan.

Benar kan? Siapa sih yang tega membiarkan orang seganteng Sasuke menderita dibelakang mobil _boxs_? Lagian orang ganteng mana sih yang mau masuk dibelakang mobil _boxs_? Kalau bukan...

"Tak apa. Aku bisa menumpang di belakang."

... Sasuke, tentu saja. Lagi pula tujuan utama Sasuke memang menumpang di belakang. Dia ingin bersama Sakura. Ingin menjadi orang ketiga di antara Sasori dan Sakura.

Ngomong-ngomong orang ketiga, gak boleh pan yah, berduaan? Kalo berduaan yang ketiga katanya setan. Berarti Sasuke...? Setan? Ya nggak lah, kalau setannya seganteng Sasuke, kasian poconggg, _followers_-nya yang bejibun bisa pindah semua ke Sasuke.

Bukan _author_ loh yang bilang kamu setan, Sas. _Reader _yang mancing _author_ bilang gitu.

Si supir dengan temannya ini belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan memperbolehkan Sasuke ikut menumpang. Bermacam-macam ekspresi yang tidak begitu dimengerti Sasuke ada pada keduanya. Dari mulai canggung, khawatir, sampai-sampai Sasuke mengira teman sang supir justru berekspresi kebelet pipis.

"Eh? Apa tuan yakin?" ucap sang supir. Dia tidak yakin apakah orang seganteng Sasuke mau menumpang di belakang. Lebih ketidak tega sih sebenarnya. Makanya ekspresinya cemas gitu.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil berguman, "hn."

Dia bahkan mengangguk beberapa kali untuk lebih meyakinkan kedua pria didepannya. Sayangnya semakin dia bersikap demikian supir dan temannya ini justru semakin tidak yakin.

Sang supir belum bisa memberi keputusan. Dia menunggu temannya yang kini malah sedang asyik SMS-an. Loh, bukannya tadi kebelet pipis yah?

Teman sang supir memasukan HP tiruan BB itu ke dalam saku celananya, "bagaimana?" tanya sang supir pada temannya.

"Bagaimana yah...," temannya ini malah menebar pandang, tidak enak mungkin pada temannya, lebih-lebih pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggu keputusannya.

Hasil dari tebar pandangnya adalah sesosok yang membuatnya kaget sehingga membelalakan matanya. Sosok itu sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa kalian belum juga berangkat, eh?"

"Maaf tuan, ada pelayan toko yang ingin menumpang," jelas teman sang supir jujur.

"Siapa—eh Sasuke?" pria ini sontak tersentak melihat siapa yang dilihatnya sedang berada di sampingnya. "Nyonya Kushina pasti akan senang mengetahui kau ingin berkunjung ke butik," pria dengan luka horizontal di hidungnya ini menyapa Sasuke, "Ikutlah di mobil kami."

"Tidak perlu, Pak Iruka. Aku akan menumpang di mobil _boxs_ ini saja,"

"Jangan seperti it—"

"Sasuke?" –perkataan Iruka segera terpotong oleh suara wanita di belakangnya.

"Nyonya," sapa Iruka kemudian membungkuk memberi salam.

"Iruka benar. Kau harus ikut di mobil kami kalau mau berkunjung ke butikku," saran Kushina yang justru terkesen memerintah.

"Tidak perlu Bi, kau tau sendiri kalau sekarang aku hanya—"

lagi-lagi Kushina segera memotong perkataan tersebut, "Pelayan? Heh, kau boleh ikut ke butik kami apabila ikut di mobil kami. Titik."

Sasuke mungkin takut dengan pemikirannya sendiri tentang apa yang di lakukan Sasori dengan Sakura. Tapi jika dia tidak bisa ikut ke butik itu, dia lebih takut membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Bibinya ini pada kedua boneka itu terutama pada Sakura.

Tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari mulut Sasuke, Kushina segera berjalan menuju mobil mewah berwarna merah. Disusul di belakangnya, Iruka. Tak lupa dengan langkah gontai Sasuke mengikuti dengan ogah-ogahan.

Belum mereka sampai, Iruka berhenti sejenak, "Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat jalankan mobilnya!"

Mendengar perintah tersebut, dengan cepat sang supir memasukan kunci dan mengidupkan mobil. Efek lain dari terburu-buru adalah mobil yang melonjak.

—_Brrrmmm!_

V96 # 60V

"Kyaaa~"

Aku yang dari tadi berada di belakang Sasori, dengan gerak _refleks_ aku memukul pundak kiri bagian belakang Sasori sampai dia tersunggur, hingga akhirnya...

—_Duak!_

... dia terbentur sisi lain ruangan ini. Dari suara yang ditimbulkan aku bisa menebak ruangan ini terbuat dari besi atau semacamnya.

"Gadis _Cherry_! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" dari suaranya aku tau kalau Sasori marah padaku. Wajar sih tadi aku mendorongnya cukup keras. Salah dia sendiri kenapa memasang tampang _mupeng_ seperti itu.

Dia memegang pundak kanannya yang barusan bertemu dengan dinding yang aku yakin pasti tidak kalah keras dari tubuhnya. Dia juga mencoba membersihkan pakaian pengantin yang dia tau pasti mahal harganya. Emang ada gunanya? Kalau sekedar ditepuk-tepuk begitu memangnya bisa bersih.

Aku mau sih minta maaf. Aku sadar memang aku yang salah. Kalau ingat muka mupengnya tadi aku berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah aku minta maaf. Iiihhh ... aku ngeri membayangkannya.

Jadi, "Memangnya apa?" aku menjawab se-_innocent _mungkin.

Ah iya! Bagian depanku.

Seketika aku menutupi bagian depan tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku. Setidaknya dengan begini pemandangan Sasori jadi terbatasi. Memang sih bagian belakang tubuhku err ... sedikit terbuka yang penting utamakan bagian depan, itu prinsipnya.

Sasori menatapku dengan wajah yang kutau dia pasti ingin tertawa melihat tingkahku sekarang. Siapa yang bisa menjamin dia tidak akan _menggrepe-grepe_ku. Apalagi suasana di sini sangat mendukung.

Setelah berusaha menahan tawa dan kembali ke dirinya yang semula _stay cool_, dia berkata, "Kau sengaja kan? Mengaku saja!"

"Apanya?" kali ini bukan karena aku berpura-pura _innocent_, hanya saja, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang coba dia katakan.

"Kau sengaja menciptakan keributan dengan mendorongku, kan? Apa kau ingin para manusia itu curiga...?" Dia menatap mataku langsung. _Caramel_ itu kini sedang mencoba mencari _emerald_ yang begitu terlihat karena pencahayaan yang remang-remang, "... kalau mereka menggagalkan **bulan madu** kita bagaimana Sakura-_chaaan_~?" lanjutnya.

Bulan madu apaan coba? Orang ini benar-benar...

"Apa? Siapa yang mau bulan madu denganmu? Aku justru berharap para manusia itu datang kesini. Sekarang. Semakin banyak, semakin bagus." Aku sedikit menaikan nada bicaraku.

Aaaa~ aku merasakan pipiku mulai memanas. Aku merasa mulai terbawa pada semua rayuannya. Beruntung di sini remang-remang sehingga dia tidak mungkin melihat perubahan warna pada wajahku.

"Haha lupakan! Cepat bantu aku!" ucap Sasori diselingin dengan tawaannya yang menyebalkan itu.

Entah mengapa di dalam tawanya tersebut aku merasa dia menang telak terhadapku.

Aku menjalankan kodratku sebagai benda mati. Jadi aku hanya bisa diam menghiraukan ucapan Sasori.

Lagi pula tidak ada sama-sekali niatanku untuk mendekati pemuda ini. Statusku terhadap pemuda ini sekarang adalah **siaga satu**.

"Tunggu apalagi? Atau kau ingin aku bangkit dan segera menciummu?" goda Sasori kembali.

GAWAT!

"Eh? Oke, oke, baiklah... Jangan macam-macam dan jangan mendekat!"

Sasori memang tidak mendekat. Tapi aku yang mendekat padanya.

Aku menjulurkan kedua tanganku untuk menariknya. Sekuat tenaga Aku mencoba menarik Sasori. Demi Hutan Kalimantan yang semakin gundul, terbuat dari apa Sasori ini? Kayu jati? Kenapa berat sekali?

Kalau waktu itu saja Karin bisa dengan mudah membawa Sasori. Kenapa sekarang berat sekali? Ah yah~ "Hei, ayolah ... jangan mempersulitku, Saso!" jadi mana mungkin Sasori seberat ini sekarang.

Lagi-lagi dia hanya menyerinyai penuh kemenangan. Alhasil aku masih harus berusaha sekuat tenaga. Laki-laki ini justru menarik tanganku, "Tidak akan semudah itu Sakura-_chaaan_~ ini balasan karena kau telah memukulku tadi," katanya dengan enteng.

—_Brrrmmm_

Malang memang tidak bisa kuhindari. Ketika sedang berusaha menarik Sasori, ruangan segi empat ini tiba-tiba bergerak.

Membuat aku—yang juga sedang ditarik Sasori—terjatuh...

... langsung...

... tampa hambatan...

... maupun rintangan...

... berjalan mulus...

... lancar...

... **mencium**...

... lantai.

Oh _Kami-sama_! Ciuman pertamaku untuk Sasuke-kun direnggut paksa oleh...

... lantai. Tidak elit sekali.

"Inikah tindakan yang katanya tidak mau bulan madu denganku? Menciumku tiba-tiba? Ckckck tidak akan berhasil Sakura-_chaaan_~" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku.

Arrrrgggghhh! Orang ini benar-benar pintar. Gerakan menghindarnya memang patut diacungi jempol. Aku yakin dia sengaja menghindar hanya untuk mengerjaiku.

Tapi syukurlah aku mencium lantai bukan mencium pemuda di depanku ini, "Si-siapa yang mau menciummu? Kalau tidak karena ruangan beroda ini bergerak, aku tidak akan jatuh tersungkur...," jelasku sambil aku merubah berusaha merubah posisiku dari telungkup menjadi duduk. Ah sial! Gaun ini benar-benar memperibet keadaan, "... dan mencium lantai," lanjutku berguman.

Aku jadi teringat dengan kejadiaan beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika aku jatuh tersungkur menimpa Sasuke. Beruntung sekali waktu itu ada Sasuke dibawahku. Aku jadi tidak perlu merasakan dinginanya lantai keramik di Toserba.

Aku memposisikan duduku sebentar. Gaun pengantin yang aku pakai sekarang ini benar-benar merepotkan. Setelah terasa nyaman aku mengingat kembali kejadian setelah itu. aku justru membalas perbuatan Sasuke dengan memukulkan tongkat _baseball_ di kepalanya.

Dasar kacang lupa toplesnya—Eh lupa kulitnya.

Walaupun masih asyik dengan lamunanku, aku dapat melihat Sasori telah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ruangan beroda apa, eh? Ruangan beroda ini bernama mobil, lebih tepatnya, mobil _boxs_."

Hanya sebelah tangan—Sasori berhasil membangkitkan tubuhku. Tangan kanannya menelusup kepunggungku dan mengangkat badanku.

"Uuuwwoaaah...," gumanku setengah terkaget, "_Arigatou_," ucapnya kemudian.

Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia sama-sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan terima kasihku yang begitu tulus. Dia justru melihatku dengan tatapan yang bahkan tidak aku mengerti. "Sakura, sebenarnya kau itu polos atau justru bodoh sih?"

Aku melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku. Mubazir sekali tadi aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk pemuda seperti dia.

Aku memposisikan kelima jari tangan kananku di antara wajahnya dan wajahku. "Jangan dekat-dekat! Alergi cowok menyebalkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Kapan ya pintu itu akan dibuka? Bahaya kalau aku berlama-lama di dalam sini. Terlebih lagi dengan pemuda berwajah _baby face_ tapi berhati _evil_ ini. ingin rasanya aku berlari keluar sekarang juga. Etapi, nanti di luar pasti banyak manusia. Selain itu pintunya kan di kunci.

Aku terus menjaga jarak dari pemuda menyebalkan itu. Posisiku sekarang berada tepat di depan pintu masuk kami tadi. Sedangkan dia berada di ujung satunya. Ujung terdalam dari mobil _boxs_ ini.

Perasaan aku udah lama banget deh di dalam sini. Padahal aku udah gonta-ganti posisi. Mulai dari berdiri, berjongkok, bersandar, berbaring, telen tang—tentu tangnya nggak muat di mulutku. "Huuuft...," bahkan entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menghela napas.

Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan situasi sekarang: membosankan.

Sedang apa lelaki merah itu sekarang? Kenapa begitu tenang? Apa mungkin ini genjatan senjata.

Aku memberanikan diri melihat kebelakang. Ternyata Sasori sedang tertidur di sana. Kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepala berperan sebagai bantal. Kaki kirinya ditekuk dengan kaki kanan disilangkan menyandar pada lutut kaki kirinya yang tertekuk. Santai sekali kelihatannya.

Wah! Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur di tempat yang seperti ini.

Eh? Dia bangun! Perasaan baru juga sebentar aku memperhartikan pemuda ini. Sekarang dia justru bangkit dan menghampiriku.

"Ish ... lelaki ini tidak bisa dipandang walau sebentar apa?" gumanku entah pada siapa.

Oke, aku memang sedikit jadi _salting, _karenanya aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada pintu yang menjadi fokus perhatianku tadi. Bagaimana ini? Aku bisa merasakan _aura_ Sasori yang semakin mendekat.

"Menditeksi cowok menyebalkan. Harap jangan mendekat," seruku berharap pemuda ini mau menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, kau sudah puas kan memandangi pintu ini, Sakura-_chaaan_~? Sekarang giliranku," ucapnya santai.

Eh? Sudah ada di sampingku aja nih. Pemuda dengan _baby face_-nya itu menyeringai. Lagi-lagi dia pasti menertawakan karena aku _salting_ barusan.

"A-apaan? Siapa bilang aku mau memandangimu?" aku berusaha kembali bersikap yang sewajarnya. Tapi ya itu, sepertinya suara gugupku tetap terdengar jelas.

"Ahahaha kau ini lucu, Sakura. Siapa yang menyuruhmu memandangiku? Aku hanya ingin mengambil tempatmu. Ini giliranku, bukan?" serunya dengan lagi-lagi wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajahku.

"Ambilah! Dari pada alergiku kumat."

Karena aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku. Aku tak tau apa fungsinya aku menjulurkan lidahku. Tapi yasudahlah...

Aku berada kira-kira lima meter dari Sasori. Dia melihat Sasori yang sedang memandangi sebuah jam tangan bewarna perak. Sejak kapan jam it—? Lupakan, untuk apa coba dia melihat jam? Bagi para boneka seperti kita waktu tidaklah begitu penting. Kapanpun waktunya, selama di situ ada manusia, boneka hanya bisa mematung.

Apa yang mau dilakukan, Sasori? Eh dia mencoba membuka pintu itu. Cih, mana bisa pintunya kan—

"—Ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci!" teriakku tiba-tiba.

Sasori membuka pintu mobil ini. Perlahan dia membuka pintu mobil ini semakin lebar. Membuat cahaya masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyinari tubuhnya.

Di sana, di area yang terjamak oleh cahaya, Sasori mematung. Tentu saja, selama di situ ada manusia, boneka hanya bisa mematung.

Di sini—di tempatku yang berjarak kira-kira dua meter dari tempat Sasori berada aku bisa mendengar hiruk-piruk suara kendaraan. Kebisingan kota metropolitan. Suara mesin transportasi, klakson, knalpot, inikah Konoha yang sebenarnya?

Aku bahkan belum melihat wujud dari kota ini. tapi hanya dengan mendengarkan suaranya saja aku bisa membayangkan betapa ramai manusia di luar sana.

"Yang bilang pintunya terkunci itu siapa, Sakura-chaaan~?" goda Sasori kembali. Namun tetap dengan keadaan yang mematung. Dia sadar diluar sana begitu bayak mobil yang berseliweran. Begitu banyak berpasang-pasang mata yang bisa saja melihat kelakuan _abnormalnya_.

('Kemana anak itu?' pikir Sasori dengan kedua bola mata karemelnya menyusuri jalan raya Konoha.)

"Ini waktunya," entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasori. Sekarang dia berbalik sedikit melihat kearahku, "jaga dirimu Sakura," katanya, dia bahkan melupakan sufix _chaaan_~ yang biasanya ngintilin namaku.

"AH! Sebenarnya apa yang coba kau lakukan?"

Sasori melompat keluar mobil. Refleks aku melompat dan memegang tubuh Sasori. Namun keadaannya benar-benar berbahaya sekarang.

Karena melompat, posisiku sekarang telungkup dengan kedua tangan menjuntai. Kedua tangan itu menggapai tubuh Sasori yang bahkan bagian bawahnya—kakinya—telah bersentuhan dengan trotoar.

"Hei _Cherry_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan mempertahankan kekakuannya.

"Bodoh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan?" tak seperti Sasori yang kaku, aku tetap mencoba mempererat peganganku terhadap Sasori, "Biar bagaimanapun, sekarang ini, aku adalah istrimu. Bagaimana mungkin aku biarkan suamiku rusak?"

Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang aku katakan. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa status suami-istri kita yang masih _ambigu_ itu aku gunakan.

"Ahahaha," Sasori tertawa begitu keras. Entah apa yang harus dia tertawakan disituasi yang seperti ini. Tidak ada yang lucu. "Lihat kebawah, _Cherry_!"

"Eh? Sepatumu...," aku benar-benar kaget sekarang, aku yakin mataku terbelalak, kini _emerald-_ku ikut mengkilat terkena sinar matahari. Aku melihat sepatu putih Sasori memiliki roda dibawahnya, "sejak kap—"

"—AAAaaaaaahhh—"

.

.

.

.

.

_**TbC**_

V96 # 60V

Err ... sepertinya Elsh biasa publish tiga minggu sekali. Berkisaran itulah **#dor**

Balas _review_ gak _login_ dulu, yang _login_ bisa cek PM dan tunggu balasan dari Elsh yah~

**Kakaru niachinaha: **Ini Elsh udah up-date ^^ maaf kalau lama ^^' **#dibuang** aaaa~ Ru-chan ^^ selalu membuat Elsh bersemangat ^^ Elsh tersanjung sekali membaca _review_ dari Ru-chan ^^ pengen kenal lebih akrab deh jadinya ^^ boleh minta alamat E-mail, FB, atau sebagainya ^^'? **#dor**. RnR lagiii~ ^.~d

**just ana g bs login: **Olla Ana-_chan_ ^^W _Thankiest_ sangaaattt udah mampir ^^ untuk me-_review_ ^^ aaaa~ gimana ... gimana ... gimana...? o,O gimana adegan SasoSakunya yang ini ^^'? Maaf nggak bisa munculin Sasunyan diantara mereka ^^'a hehehe ^^ ayo ditunggu pendapat di _chap_ ini ^^ RnR lagiii~ ^.~d

**hiNAru Akimitsu:** Setuju ^^9 **#apaan** Menurut Elsh sih ^^ _chap_ ini udah lumayan panjang ^^ setidaknya sama seperti _chap_ tiganya hehehe ^^ gimana menurut kamu ^^'? untuk menjawab ^^ silahkan klik kembali tombol review yang imut-imut itu ^^ **#plok** RnR lagiii~ ^.~d

_By the way_, jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Cuman _review_ mah tetep wajib **/dor**.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfict_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfict_ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Silahkan _Review_.

Akhir kata

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

Bangli, 17 Febuari 2012/ 21:06


End file.
